To Find Hope
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Yaoi and Yuri! Couplings: Kai x Aichi, Misaki x Kourin, Kai and Misaki both find themselves at a loss without their own eternal mate. Kai finds himself to blame for the disappearance of their two friends. Yet, perhaps the two friends can find hope and bring back their soulmates. Misaki and Kai friendship. MisaKou, KaiChi, Yuri and Yaoi. Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai!
1. Our Hope

**To Find Hope**

A/N: So title based on the Yugioh Zexal card Hope and it's important bond that ties Astral and Yuma together (total OTP). Misaki and Kai FREINDSHIP here :P (cause they honestly do make awesome friends and understand each other), and yaoi and yuri. So yes We have Misaki x Kourin, and Kai x Aichi both implied within this story a sequel may come soon after seeing more episodes of the new season. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hope -_verb_ \ˈhōp\ : to want something to happen or be true and think that it could happen or be true"

Trusting in your own abilities isn't the hard part, but finding answers, and having the courage to rely on others…that felt nearly impossible at times.

Upon the slightly rusty tan bench, lay a teenage boy. He was somewhat tall for his age, had light brown hair and closed green eyes. He wore a blue and white school uniform with a loosely done tie.

The shadow of a young female form loomed over said figure on the bench. A groaning sound could be heard from the brunette. A young girl, around 17 stood in front of the slightly younger boy. Her arms partially covered by black roll up sleeves from her uniform, crossed over her chest. Her hair remained a very light shade of violet.

"Hmm…" Kai groaned again, attempting to cover his vision of his friend by laying an arm over his eyes.

"Kai-san." Misaki stated out, she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Tokura-san," Kai retorted before slowly opening his eyes and meeting the girl's concerned gaze. He looked her over for a moment, arms crossed and most likely lost, thinking of at least a million concerns.

Misaki looked towards the light blue sky, reflecting for a moment. If they could have that much time… "I can't believe I forgot him…"

Kai stared at her for a moment, eyes quite serious though he shrugged that expression off. He sat up, and slid over to the far left side of the bench. He looked at her wordlessly, allowing his friend to sit near him.

Things had changed, Misaki looked down a smile on her face. Kai turned himself as she sat down, looking her in the eyes. "Everyone's forgotten…even his own family.." he mourned out the truth, as if he had lost the only light his life contained.

Misaki's eyes darkened, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, staring at the coiled black ribbon around her wrist. "You didn't.."

Kai's green eyes widened a bit turning towards her, as Misaki sat only looking away. It used to be so different, now Kai was the one to act as a comforter, to participate in a conversation. "It's because this is all my sin…he's saved me…all of us, and for my selfishness," The brunette turned away, as he shifted in his seat, holding one bent leg against his chest. He laid his chin down against the top of his knee, eyes looking away, aimlessly.

They sat back to back for a moment of silence, Misaki turned towards him. "So you are blaming yourself again?." Although it was a statement rather than a question of any sorts.

"The worst punishment to me, not losing my own soul, or life…but those that are precious," Kai began, the image of his parent's both having a hand on each of his shoulders, flashing before him. He couldn't make out their smile, then a flash of blue hair. Kai shook his head, this was driving him to his breaking point. "Everyone that becomes so precious to me must be lost, it seems" Kai started to bite on his own lip, suppressing bitter laughter.

Misaki remained in thought as they both looked toward each other. She shook her head slightly, deep sympathy, she'd been there so long before. The black ribbon began to shine even more against the harsh rays of sunlight. "Of all things…" Misaki softly cursed, those images again. Whether doing practice matches to prove her worth, or acting the role of Vanguard figures in a play. Kourin had been there, the blonde's smiling face at her, as they held each others hands, flashed before her, once again.

"I lost myself, wanting power, the Link Joker.." Kai began. "I should be the one forgotten…not Aichi..."

Misaki paused for a moment, her expression warming towards him. She placed a hand upon his shoulder, momentarily bringing the image of Kai's parents to mind. "It won't solve anything to think like that now, we'll find him…no matter what it takes,"

Kai stopped for a moment, meeting Misaki's gaze, before mumbling out a soft. "Thank you…Tokura,"

She blinked, trying to force down the grin, but it kept coming. She remembered their days of Q4, how dishonest Kai had been from the start. How painfully obvious it was when he and Aichi first played together. How infatuated the two had been with each other, yet how distant he kept himself and now…Misaki broke out into soft laughter. "Sorry," Misaki apologized, holding a hand lightly over her mouth. "I'm just not used to this side of you…thanking others,"

Kai turned his face away in embarrassment, Misaki had a certain comfort to her, much like an older sister. "Hmph.." he chided, then returning to a relaxed smirk.

His eyes remained a shaken swirl of emotions, and the older girl saw that. "He changed you…" she spoke thoughtfully.

Kai quickly added, "He changed all of us…"

Misaki shook her head, "You know what I mean. You love him. My parents used to always say finding that one person you care for the most…could change just about anyone."

Kai flushed a bit at that comment, "You knew,"

"I think everyone knew," Misaki smirked, enjoying seeing the brunette's face redden, he was finally showing emotion, and all due to Aichi. "It took longer than expected for your two to end up together, but we were all pretty happy when we found out. Miwa, Shin-san, Kamui even Emi and I.. We saw you two continue to play at the shop, which started as a hobby shop then started to look like a love nest. I'm not gonna lie Miwa and I took bets on how long it would take for you two to finally-"

And Misaki was met with a glare, though she prepared for this earlier. Still she added, "You should've been careful if you both wanted it to be a secret. For instance making sure you're lover's necktie is straightened before coming into the shop, so he's not leaving his collar exposed."

Kai's glare darkened while his cheeks flushed a deep pink before searching for his own response. "As…if you haven't changed yourself."

Misaki looked back blinking a bit, as she slowly closed her eyes, realizing. "I never wanted myself to change for anyone, I thought…I'd lose myself, but I couldn't do anything." Misaki started to feel the soft fabric around her wrist.

"So I suppose you knew about Kourin?" Misaki asked.

Kai mimicked Misaki's earlier words of "I think everyone knew," a smirk upon his face. He looked away, noticing Misaki's broken expression.

"I hadn't…I hadn't told her I loved her…before she too," Misaki's hand formed into a fist to her side, as she buried herself into her knees, bundled into a ball. "Kourin..." her voice whispered out.

Kai could only look on with sympathy, his voice apologetic.

"I'm sorry.. to have brought this on you.." he rather formerly apologized, causing Misaki to look up.

Her eyes were inquisitive and Kai continued on. "They're both gone from our world, now. Yet life goes on without a word of them. We couldn't forget. Our mates…" Kai sighed out, "Though you were able to hold onto Kourin before even Aichi.."

Misaki laughed a bit at his blatant honesty, "She is to me..what Aichi is to you…my eternal mate. And we'll," Misaki balled her fists tighter searching for the courage. "We will find our mates!" She held tight to the ribbon around her, as she felt the courage to finally stand up. "I've kept this close to my heart, and with me since the day of that final fight-I won't give up on Kourin…either of them!"

Kai looked upon her determination, acknowledging it, "Though we don't know where to start…who knows if they are from this world." He sighed, seeing as Misaki did not falter.

"But there is still that hope-"

"That hope?"

"The hope that we will succeed in finding them, and bringing them back, no matter the cost. They haven't died…I can feel that much, Cray would be in turmoil without those two. We are bound to our mates, and together we will find them! I won't give up on Kourin and I know you won't give up on your Aichi."

The brunette looked over her with his usual serious expression, before giving a slight nod. His expression was still darkened, a trait which could continue until he found his eternal mate, but there still was hope, that small trail of light that lead their way to victory.

All was not lost, for if their hope was lost, that light was surrounded by darkness, they would have to become the vanguard themselves. There was simply no other choice, for a world with their true eternal mates, wasn't a world worth being in.

It all would start today. The path…towards their lights, that small beacon of hope would be leading them forwards.


	2. A Promise

To Find Hope: Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading and your kind comments I am doing my best with updates, hoping summer school won't be too bad so I have more free writing time. This chapter involves some very emotional MisaKou and the latest episode is going to probably make me cry. I do hope the episodes get happier with some victories and chances of Misaki and Kai getting closer to being with their mate once again.

* * *

Misaki looked toward the road ahead. She clasped on to the deck box at her side, again looking over the precious ribbon wrapped around her wrist. It probably didn't seem like much at all from an outsider's perspective. But to her it was what was keeping her sane.

The purple haired girl, and Kai walked in towards card capitol. They had arranged for their friend's to meet them here. It all had been too strange. Duelists asking them to forget Aichi…and had they known Kourin as well. It was all a fate the group of mates had held dear to themselves.

They planned to leave, Kai and Misaki, not endangering their friends, but past battles have blocked them from their direct road to those they wanted to run towards.

"And where exactly are you heading, neh Kai-kun, Onee-san~" a chipper voice was heard from behind them. Kai was the first to turn around seeing the mess of blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes directed towards them. Misaki looked back.

Miwa stood there face as joyous as usual, a thumbs up indicating this would all be fine. Or perhaps hoping it would all be. "You weren't planning on leaving us behind were you? You can't just abandon us like that you know~ After all we're all "mates" here right?" Miwa said, laughing a bit at the sound of the word. "Ya know~ Cardfight mates, that work towards getting our friends back..." Though he grinned nudging Kai to the side, who glared at him. "Though I'm sure Aichi is your mate if a number of ways~ Neh?"

If looks could have killed Miwa would have been 6 feet under by now. Kai was about to say something but stopped with a mere, "Che. Idiot.." as he noticed even more people had followed.

Running up behind Miwa were their other friends, Naoki and Kamui, both determined as ever holding out their decks, proving they were just as willing to fight for their dear friend.

Misaki supposed their memories of Kourin were sure to come back more and more as well, and hoped they would become as determined to find her as they were Aichi. They could use more backup to save the two so She nodded, "We'll be counting on you. But we can't afford to lose here…" She stared at each of her friends, when she stopped to look at Naoki he tensed, straightening up and ready to salute.

"Sure thing boss-lady!" He assured, fearing more of what harm Misaki could cause if he wasn't giving 110% to the vanguard fights against the mysterious fighters. Perhaps this all involved Cray and could meet Aichi there, with more successful battles, but one thing was for sure they needed to keep moving forward.

Misaki looked over Miwa, Kai and Kamui's various expressions, all seeming determined. It's not as though they could just abandon a friend now. "And know that…You'll be in danger. We may be walking into a trap here, the fights now could just as well cost you your life.."

Misaki began, though Naoki interrupted. A hand balled up into a fist before him, as a fire was lit in his eyes. "Boss-lady, ah…with all respect" he started out nervously, feeling a glare from Misaki, " we know the risks…But I think we all need to find our mate, no matter the cost, for me Aichi is everything, he brought lightness into my world the moment I first played a Vanguard Fight, so the least I can do is return the favor and help bring him home." He noticed he was imposing a lot and shrieked at the sight of Misaki's express a mix of concern and anger for them following.. "Please let us help you two."

Misaki relaxed sighing deeply, as she looked at Naoki, determined as ever to find the one precious to him. They had more at stake, then either wanted to admit, and the odds were against them, yet Naoki was determined to follow. To find that precious mate…in some cases eternal mate. Perhaps Naoki shared Kai's same affection towards Aichi as well. And adding to that a piece of Kai's pain.

Kamui added to the conversation after a moment of thought, "The great Kamui isn't afraid of the upcoming fights-and there's no way I'm taking 'No' for an answer." He formed a cocky toothy grin.

Misaki sighed, "I suppose we don't have a choice, we can't protect you any further then this point, so be sure this is what you're willing to risk yourself for."

At last all turned to Kai, their leader for the final vote of approval. He glared Miwa, Naoki and Kamui…holding their gaze for a moment. It appeared he almost enjoyed watching them sweat under the pressure.

"Kai~" Miwa said, a hand behind his neck nervously, as he continued. "We're all friends here we should be able to work together…maybe we'll find a greater strength together."

Kai looked off for a bit, before turning on his heel. Misaki followed after about to open her mouth to speak, before hearing. "We're leaving now." And he closed his eyes, stopping in his tracks not seeing them move, "Hurry up. Let's go find our mate."

And with that Miwa, Naoki and Kamui walked along with them. There wasn't a point of turning back, as they set off towards a location, the sanctuary, to challenge the quarte knights and bring back their mates.

* * *

The group of five finished to voyage up through the mountains to find the location of the knights. Naoki Ishida looked more lost than ever, he was now in their first fight, and had seconds ago been one attack away from getting revenge on Oliver for his defeat of Kai, and being that much closer to their mate.

He couldn't look back towards his friends, shame and disgust towards himself, knowing the loss was quite possible. Still tattered and torn the red-head shouted that "We're not goin' to give up! Not til we get Aichi back!" he held guard hoping for a miracle draw to save himself from Oliver's final attack. He could only block so much, and then Oliver had called.

"Here it comes Judgement!" Oliver said a confident smirk on his face seconds ago, as the blue flames appeared to envelope Naoki in his entirety. The red-head felt himself fading, as he closed his eyes, taking in the unbearable pain.

Naoki Ishida harshly, fell to his knees, internally cursing himself. He heard Oliver say somewhat of a compliment on his fighting skills. "That was a…fiery fight," as Oliver glanced over the beaten down fighter, yet he still added. "The blue flames possess true heat"

Ishida could hear the words replaying in his head, knowing more and more how crucial a loss this was for him. After promising and hoping for so much too. He couldn't say a word, feeling his heart sink, and the pain from his heart and body doubling up. He could hear and see his friends come towards his side.

Misaki and Kai both approached Oliver demanding a re-match but had been denied.

They hadn't had their own luck before, and Misaki could see the look of pain in Kai's eyes when they approached Oliver Galliard again. Kai's eyes were shaking, as a violent storm inside of him was beginning to erupt. Misaki knew how precious Aichi and Kai were to each other…and having her friend suffer, the image in mind of a forever isolated king, was something that she knew would break Kai over time.

Naoki had taken on Oliver for the first time, so close to victory, yet still so far. He too had looked completely broken at the loss, eyes wincing in pain, Naoki continued to look down. Misaki wondered if she could bring victory for the fight, perhaps there was a higher chance, having quite a different strategy then Kai and Naoki's own. Yet she heard Kai's response.

"Please, Tokura let me take on this fight," Kai asked with such desperation, she wasn't sure if Kai could think clearly. His emotions swayed more than anyone else here… Then it happened.

After Kai's swearing, that they would bring Aichi back, no matter the cost… That same familiar voice appeared. "I'll fight him." A feminine voice said, soft, smooth and chilling. Misaki felt her heart stop, knowing from the first word exactly who it was. Misaki gasped harshly, seeing the figure appear before her.

Long blonde hair, a white and grey jacket, grey skirt, long white boots and a black and red cape all upon her now as she opened those all too familiar eyes…To think Misaki considered Kai to be the one most swayed by emotions. Misaki had almost forgotten to breathe, as an emptiness filled her chest throughout, in such deep pain as she noticed the lack of life in Kourin's irises. They seemed so harsh, having one objective like all the other knights they have fought, victory being the only means of purpose.

Kourin, she had taken her breath away, regardless looking at her, yet she looked through her. Kourin looked through and past everything. Things truly had changed…Misaki swallowed. Had she truly forgotten everything since the days of the Link Joker…Since Aichi sacrificed himself.

Still Misaki held hope. Kourin had to be in there somewhere. She wouldn't give up on Aichi, and there's no way she'd ever give up on Kourin. Misaki's hand clenched against her own chest, as she felt the soft black ribbon make contact. The purple haired female lifted her finger right up to her lips, as her open mouth refused to make words.

The wind blew softly, as Kourin remained staring ahead, her eyes darkened and lost. "Kourin.." Misaki spoke, hoping to bring something out, lost memories would have been painful alone…but had Kourin really forgotten everything about herself, her dreams, being an idol, her passion just playing Vanguard? Had she changed everything since then, forgotten it all and become involved with the Quarte Knights?

All Misaki could say, heart in a grieving ache, was, "No way…" Misaki's usual calm eyes began shaking, swirling with a mix of love, pain, agony and worry. "It can't be.."

* * *

_Kourin, is that truly…you._

Had everything needed to change.

The memories came flooding back. It wasn't all that long ago. Their former leader Aichi smiled as he promised to take on everyone who had been involved with Link Joker, and handle all the pain it has caused. "Misaki, please Take care of Kourin.." Aichi smiled, as he looked towards her. He had said that as he continued onwards again and again, until he was against Kai himself. A battle that must have torn Aichi apart.

Thinking back then, Aichi had no clue of Kourin's meaning to her, yet all the same perhaps Aichi understood more about his friends, then she had realized. He smiled, not truly saying the goodbye or 'sayonara' he should have.

Maybe Misaki shouldn't have let him go through the fight at that time, though there was no real choice. Who was to know that Aichi's sacrifice and saving his most loved one in their duel would lead to him in turn losing himself, after taking on all of Kai's sins.

"Misaki…" Kourin spoke weakly, her hand reached up towards Misaki. The purple haired female looked down at her, she held out her hand to Kourin, who in turn interlaced them. Misaki wrapped an arm around Kourin's waist as she let the girl rest her head against her chest.

Kourin's breathing began to even out, as she felt so weak, being possessed by the power of Link Joker. She could only wish it was a nightmare. Kourin attempted to move her legs and lean up to face Misaki. "Aghh." The blonde groaned out as she felt pain coursing throughout her limbs.

"Kourin.."Misaki's eyes shook, swirling with deep concern. She had finally gotten her back yet..still there was no certainty this was the end of all the fight. She put on a soft smile for her love regardless and warned her, "You just regained consciousness, there's not a need to worry now. Aichi's fighting and we can believe in him…so please", Misaki emphasized by holding Kourin again against her chest, "Just rest now.."

Kourin looked up, green eyes falling into an oceanic blue, there was a connection. Their hearts had started to beat in synch, as Kourin held tighter to Misaki's hand. "I'm sorry." The blonde whispered.

Misaki looked into the girl, shaking her head, trying to brush it off, "It's not your fault…so many people have fallen under the power of the Link Joker it-" She tried to finish but was stopped by the blonde's finger upon her lips. Kourin shook her head. "Not that. I mean I'm sorry to you…"

Misaki blinked for a moment, as she tilted her head, as if it helped her understand. "Kourin?"

The blonde grinned up softly at her as she reached her one arm up and around the other girls' neck. She leaned her forehead to Misaki's shoulder and explained. "You've always been taking care of us…worrying for us all…especially in our Vanguard club. I've known you've watched over me…that same day, when I was attempting to bring Aichi into the darkness known as Link Joker, when all I could think of was myself, and gaining power to get all I wanted, through Link Joker. Yet.." Kourin paused as she smiled softly towards Misaki, trying to lean in closer.

"You thought about me, all of us really as that power got the better of us. I must have known, always known you were watching me but I was too stubborn.." Kourin stopped weakly, breathing heavily.

Misaki held the girl tighter. "Shh..you should rest now it's all okay. And to be fair you've cared quite a lot for our friend and group too"

Kourin still shook her head, "Misaki, we've always given credit to Aichi, and he is the one if anyone who will save Kai…but you've to…Always been looking out for us." Kourin felt herself almost drifting to a state of unconsciousness as she felt herself get weaker. "I think I've made everyone worry…and you the most Misaki so I'm sorry…"

Misaki looked down towards their interlaced hands, hearing every now and then Aichi's commands towards his vanguard. "I'm sure Aichi will pull through he always have and it will be okay again,"

Kourin's green eyes closed as she buried herself against Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki…"

"Kourin, what?" Misaki started feeling the hand that had once been around her neck grasping towards the front of her shirt.

"It won't be the same…"

"Why?" Misaki said, seeing Kourin's watered down eyes, just beging to release their own tears. Yet, Kourin stayed calm explaining. "I won't have my memories.."

"That's a possibility…."Misaki whimpered as her voice began to break, was that really the truth of it all. "But..we..I'll always remember you. We can meet again. It can be like it was before."

Kourin bit down on her lip, as she looked into Misaki's eyes, their faces just inches away. Misaki felt her cheeks burning up, as their bodies pressed together, a feeling of comfort and warmth that seemed to simply be part of fate. The way the two fit together, Misaki liked to think of their meeting in general as fate. "I hope so too…even if I am to lose all my memories I've had, maybe one day I'll meet everyone again, and you Misaki, I especially…" Kourin whispered a few words into Misaki's ears.

"Don't talk like that! I could never…" Misaki was again interrupted by Kourin this time, holding a hand to Misaki's cheek. Kourin unlocked their hands as she reached into her blonde locks. Her fingers moved against her long silky ribbon in her hair. She released her hair from its binding and brought the ribbon down, placing it gently into the other girl's hand.

"Kourin?" Misaki started, eyes beginning to tear up more and more, as the blonde, clasped Misaki's fingers over the palm of her hand. "Hold on to that for me…until we do meet again Misaki," The blonde looked up to her with a smile as her eyes slowly began to close. Her weakness taken over. Misaki held the girl close to her, strands of violet hair rushing over her face, hiding the storm of tears falling like a waterfall.

"I promise Kourin, I'll never…" Misaki's hands wrapped around her loved one's waist. She then took a hand up from under Kourin's chin caressing the soft skin over her cheek, before bringing Kourin up to rest against her. "I'll never forget you, or our promise.." She clenched the ribbon tightly in her hand. The words from Kourin earlier, recalling in her head as her tears continued to fall, _I especially hope you won't forget me. Misaki Tokura...  
_


	3. Hope Divided

To Find Hope: Chapter 3

-Hope divided-

A/N: Been going through some serious feels after Zexal ended but inspired lately to write more lovely characters from CFV! 3 MisaKou, Kaichi…Same old drill. Extra long delay in updates sorry, so extra long chapter. I felt sad writing this so please don't be too sad, more happy in the next chapter, Leon to the rescue again! :)

* * *

"No..It can't be", The scene of Kourin appearing before their eyes, teleported by that white light, it all came rushing through Misaki's head again.

She could tell Kai, Miwa and Naoki all turned back to look at her for a moment. It wouldn't be a surprise if they had caught on what was between them. If only such a notion had caught on to Kourin herself, perhaps if she had known how dear she had been to Misaki…since transferring…

Misaki bit down on the tip of her thumb, a salty taste reaching her lips, as she realized how hard she clenched her teeth. Containing everything, her eyes were surely just one wave of emotion, falling yet again and again toward the ground, as she found trouble looking the idol in her eyes.

"….Kourin.." the beloved name left her lips as soon as it came out, it was all she felt she could say. Kai stepped forward, looking back towards the group, before he met Kourin's gaze. He wasn't frozen by the blonde, much like Misaki had been, almost as if he could have expected this all.

All of those memories Misaki Tokura, held dear to her: Kourin's gaze upon her when she finally snapped out of the trance brought upon her by Link Joker, the look of being powerless, a trembling lip and darkened eyes, hearing she'd lose her memories…all of these came back.

To think she saw her as a rival of sorts…one trying to take her place on Q4 next to Aichi. _When really you were truly lonely all along weren't you?_

Kai had the one-track mind to follow countlessly for Aichi, it was beyond obvious to their world around them how much they belonged to each other. Why, any of this was happening was beyond the comprehension of anything but a deity.

"Kourin," Kai had finally spoke, "Alright I'll challenge you…in return you _will bring_ us to Aichi. Where is _Aichi?!"_ His eyes turned a blaze, a great light heightening the depths of Kai's green irises, it all showed more of how far he'd go. Years ago, Kai would deny he even would look twice at his mate, although now…it was far from it.

The emotion was falling from, the air in his lungs, words from his lips, in tears from his eyes, his flesh as it went through a literal hell to save his beloved, and screaming to burst from his heart and soul as well. Misaki could only imagine and wonder when such a terrifying feeling could come from her.

Kai had denied so much of himself for so long, and now it's all he could live for. At which point would it consume Misaki as well or has it already begun?…had the harsh feeling against her chest this moment, the blurry vision and drizzling expression, meant she too was broken. How could it be she fell for such an illogical still completely, unexplained feeling. It's not like she hadn't already memorized hypothesis' in high school about love and hormones. So how this all happened, how after so long she was able to see the girl again. Why was this agonizing pain back just as much as when she first grew fond for Kourin?

Her heart was all but screaming against her chest, the thought of whether Kourin could hear it now ran across the lavender girl's mind. Yet, as Misaki took just a small step forward, it felt as though a weight was pulling her back.

Almost like the time she first saw Kourin at their school. That uncertainty, the tightness in her chest, a part of her wanting to run towards the reason for her current anxiety and the other part forcing her to stay back. Misaki had repeated that same name again...the one who crossed her mind constantly.

"Kourin..." Misaki had whispered, the pressure of her teeth against the skin on her finger becoming too much. She had bitten down on her on finger hard enough for it to ache, leave a mark of sorts, yet that only had become apparent now.

_It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. _

_Not like this. Not where we have to fight again, where we'll see you only long enough to hear the same words as the other knights. For us to hear that 'Our mate, our dear friend only wants to live in solitude.' Kourin do you too...believe this? If only I could recollect what happened after that final Link Joker fight...Yet it's all in fragments._

Misaki felt these thoughts overwhelming her, and within seconds she saw as Kourin prepared to fight. Kai had taken the lead once again. It was fitting right, being the leader...right? Yet it all felt so wrong.

From the second Kourin opened her eyes... _Kourin.. _Misaki tried to fight with herself, staying all focused on the match ahead. _If this had been anyone else, the need for victory would feel so much lighter yet..._

Perhaps it was all for the best? Misaki hoped. Kai would fight Kourin without any reserve, to find his eternal mate, that part of him, he would go through anyone.

A flicker of hoped crossed Misaki's mind as she noticed two familiar emerald eyes glancing over at her. Perhaps...they could reach her.

There was a strain behind the hollow gleam in the blonde's eyes however, an emotion of some sorts that seemed to cast out the others.

Misaki shook her head, looking down at the black ribbon around her wrist and holding it tight against her chest. No they would win this, they would have to. What other choice did they have? It's not as though there was much else she could do at this point, the match had begun.

"Stand up"

"-the" Kai had as always interjected

"Vanguard"

The two revealed their first unit cards, and something struck within Misaki, as she studied the blonde idol throughout the game. Emerlad green eyes would drift over so suddenly towards her, and Misaki would again hold the black ribbon against her chest. Almost as if she could hold it tight enough to wrap around her heart, so that part of her Kourin had become would always be with her.

It came down to a point where both Kourin and Kai were tied for damage, the next move would be deciding of it all. The brunette looked over towards Kourin, his mind lost in Aichi more than the world of cray.

_'Final Turn'_ is what he wanted to declare yet he still couldn't just move past the idea of a morbid thought ,_this had all been hopeless_. He turned back, to see his friends distraught, yet still having that glimmer of hope, Kai would pull it off this turn.

Then the fear they were only losing another friend in the process kicked in. Was this truly the same Kourin? Striving so hard to keep them away from Aichi, and even use the Link Joker cards. Kai vowed to bring his friend back, and along the way..Kourin would have to snap out of this as well. That was his reasoning as he declared for Thing Saver Dragon and Blaster Blade to attack, the combination of both his own precious card and his love's most precious card. The card that dictated their fate to meet again, for all eternity no matter what holds them apart.

Kai had vowed the day he saw Blaster Blade again, he wouldn't stop until he saw Aichi. For the rest of eternity...and possible even longer than that.

"Kourin...why?" Misaki had softly spoken, not much louder then a breath. There seemed to be a fractal of pain breaking through to the blonde as she turned over.

Kourin had closed her eyes for that moment. _As if there is another way..._ "If you truly, are looking to save Aichi, you should leave now," she all but begged of them, her voice not leaving a monotone register as her eyes shot towards her deck. _I don't have a choice here, and I need you to know...What i'm doing, it's all to protect him. To save Aichi from anymore pain, they need to forget him. I can promise you all...Kai...Misaki...the quarte knights will protect him from anymore suffering. Even if it costs us our old life...everything...and everyone I had._

"I can see that your feelings are genuine," Kourin noted seeing that expression of Kai, eyes that had once seemed lifeless, struggling to find a purpose, had now awakened to find all they needed. A feeling Kourin had once thought of with Aichi, and perhaps... Kourin's stare turned over to the owner of those soft blue eyes and lavander hair, perhaps..._I would have awakened yet again, to that feeling with you. Or would have...had circumstances changed._

"_but-" Kourin continued,_ a coursing pain through her body again, she couldn't allow them to truly get any closer, not now. Kourin guarded and intercepted making that attack which could have very well given Kai victory, a deterrent.

Kai grit his teeth, declaring, yet another attack hoping to seize through the barriers Kourin would try to put up this turn, and through his very own doubts.

There was that moment, that glimmer of hope again.

Before a seemingly lifeless voice had broken out to declare her _"Guard,"_

Misaki, Kamui, Miwa and Naoki...all stood there eyes widened to see Kourin now was so different not letting up for a moment, and holding her own_-no-_winning again Kai Toshiki.

"A second ago, when talking about saving your precious 'mate'" Kourin began eyes closing as she held closely to her units. " '_Even if we have to pay dearly for it' but _can't you see that's not at all what Aichi wants!" Kourin's eyes opened wide, revealing a new emotion. She was firm with her resolve.

_It can't be another way. This is Aichi's will...he did this to stop pain coming to his loved ones. Especially you Kai..._

_Kourin had thought_, with what would have beena great deal of envy had she not known about the fate that connected both Kai and Aichi together all this while. Perhaps they couldn't turn away now...but she had to try, to save Aichi from suffering anymore then he has.

Regardless Kai declared his final attack, leaving Kourin's life to a current total of five...just one away...from his Aichi. From saving him..

The frustration and broken looks upon her friend's expressions. Kourin must have gone soft over those years. "If you truly do want to know that badly, I'll tell you.." she spoke.

Gaillard looked over towards the blonde, a bit of shock to momentarily show in his expression. He turned towards her, speaking her name in an inquisitive manner, "Kourin-san?"

The blonde continued her gaze had focused from the brunette in front of her to Misaki, and occasionally over the rest of her group. The friends she had once known. "You see, it's not just the sacrifices you are speaking of that Aichi doesn't want..." Kourin paused seeing that angered yet still broken glint within Kai's eye as if there was reasoning still to bring Aichi back.

"He also does not want to be rescued," Kourin explained, her voice as passive as when she began, though she knew she had already gotten broken around them. So she would show them to Aichi, just long enough to see the truth.

"What?" Kai asked, he bit down, his teeth gritting against each other. The idea of that truth, it couldn't have been. Not after all this time, this suffering, what he brought himself into and his fellow mates. Not like this, this wasn't their reality now. It can't be.

Gaillard stood by Kourin finally spoke out, "Kourin? What are you trying to do now?", he feared for this worst, she had become to attached already, to truly be a guardian.

Kourin held out her hand, as she finished her explanation, "Everything up until this moment, the quarte knights, memories being lost, All of that was according to Aichi's will,"

"What!?" Kai repeated in shock as his eyes jolted wide open, the possibility of this all being true, of Aichi being the one that caused himself to be locked away. This couldn't have been.

Misaki looked over to her friends, they hadn't a word to protest with not now. They couldn't give up hope like this. She finally faced Kourin, looking her straight in the eye, and build her courage. Misaki pleaded with the blonde, her hand still against her heart, unknown to herself.

"Kourin, No...that must be a lie!" her voice had softened saying the younger girl's name, but the truth that all they have done so far. _It can't be worthless. This can't be a result of just selfish actions meaning to be selfless. To bring Aichi back and Kourin...we will succeed with this. This all had to have been mistaken. She had become fooled, like with the Link Joker. That's right-It-_

Kourin turned towards her, her green eyes seeming almost darkened as they met Misaki's gaze. Neither of the girls felt too strong at the moment, yet they couldn't turn each other away.

Naoki had agreed, sitting down still exhausted from their previous battles as he spoke out, "Aichi would never say something like that!", and his determination remained strong.

Kourin had been the first to turn away. "I'll show you," she wouldn't let them influence or harm Aichi, but have them be there just long enough. She had reasoned, then they could finally understand. "Aichi's true form."

A flash of light appeared before them, that blinding white light was all that had kept them away. Now they would truly see their friend, their mate they had been searching for all this time. Kai's eyes fought to stay open, not wanting to miss even a second of seeing his mate again.

Then there they were, everyone of Aichi's mates, in what appeared to be like a prison of sorts or a perhaps in the most positive light a castle. Although it felt far from it.

It was hard to distinguish with the current atmosphere and the blue/white bars decked all along the room. Kourin and Gaillard had appeared at the opposite end of the room.

"What is this?" Kai broke out, looking all throughout the room. He swore he felt his own heart stop as he saw the boy in the center of the room.

He hadn't even bothered to turn back but hearing his voice, had been a revelation to Kai. This couldn't be hopeless, not with how complete he felt right now. _Aichi I can't just-_

Before Kai could finish his sentence the bluenette spoke "Everyone..", his voice calm, soft yet...lacking of something that had made him, who he used to be.

"Aichi.." Kai breathed out his love's name, some of this all feeling like a dream. Had this been do to the isolation or them stopping him in his plan to only have the knights by his side. "I don't want to meet with you guys anymore," the blue haired boy had spoken in such a cold, distant voice, void of much else but to keep others away.

It was clearly Aichi, which struck Kai the hardest, he had known that boy all these years, when they were just children and again as if the gods themselves dictated their meeting. The voice however, seemed nothing like the Aichi he knew which threw him off. There had to be more reasoning, why had this all begun? He was to suffer from hurting others, being seduced by the power of link joker itself, but why was it Aichi was the one most effected.

Aichi took on his grave sin, but now they were both kept away from each other. Utterly broken down from the inside-out.

A grave silence filled the room, even Kourin appearing to be hurt as she winced slightly, almost expectant of the words. "Forget about me," Aichi started, saying the words that had cracked through that feeling of hope inside of Kai. Kai still hadn't come to the complete realization of what he just felt. "I want you to stop trying to rescue me," he finished off, and Kai questioned his own reality.

"Stop trying to find me," the words repeated from that lost voice, they could hardly compare to Aichi, the Aichi them all along. From such a lonely world and bring them together. The voice that would bring Kai out of his isolation and into becoming a true person, with meaning.

"But, Aichi-" Misaki began seeing as even the knights were in complete silence. Did anyone truly understand the reasoning behind what he's been doing? Aichi had seemed to be in deep pain.

"Aichi," Naoki finally spoke, seeing his once idol now closest friend saying such things, he had to forget him already and now again he expected them to give up.

"I can't believe this," Kamui retorted, his friend, his rival, the person who was like an older brother to him, this couldn't be real! "Kourin, this must be a fake version of Aichi-oniisan"

Kourin remained as usual, in silence, like the moment she entered this sacred isolated kingdom.

_'No...although I wish I too could say this was all an illusion. I've never felt this way...not with anyone else, as broken or completely complete. It could have only been Aichi saying such things. _Kai's thoughts confirmed this._ 'I can tell, but why...why are you seeking to be alone like this? But still...'_

"Why, Aichi!", Kai's subconscious voice broke through until he was speaking the words aloud, needing to seek the answer, now sure this was the true Aichi he had been searching for all this time.

"_I..."_ Aichi paused for just a moment, _If only you could know there is no other way out of this, my love. _"Don't want to see you.."

Truly he knew what he was doing, how badly he had hurt Kai with that answer. As if needles were slowly etching their way into Kai's heart, piercing him, when most vulnerable. The last thing Kai would ever want to hear from his eternal mate was now spoken, those nightmares confirmed into a reality.

"Sayonara..." he had whispered, as if this was truly their last time to ever coexist like this. The flash of white light had begun to form. Kai couldn't just accept such a cruel fate, not after all they've had together. "Aichi!" Not again, they had taken so long to find each other, to finally reach that same place, to become equals. "WAIT!" he pleaded, a hand reaching out before him, wanting-needing to hear more...It couldn't all end like this.

Just like that they were back into their regular duel. The feeling their hope had been lost, all coming back to Kai. He couldn't lose now...not without seeing Aichi again yet...he had said. _Why Aichi..._

"_What was that just now?" _Kamui spoke as if still in a daze.

"Those were Aichi's true feelings," Kourin answered, "And I want you to accept it," her voice remained in a cold distance, much like Aichi's... "But if you say you can't, connect with a solitary soul, in an exitless underworld! Seek mate!" She had called, and the rest of the match all came on like a never-ending nightmare to Kai. Everything before his final card fell upon his damage zone, it all blurred.

_What Aichi said may not be true afterall, perhaps he doesn't want us to look for him...but..I.._

_That image, Aichi so lonely over there, saying goodbye to us forever...after everything we've been through. It may be your will but I-_

The memory of Aichi sitting all alone, unable to even turn around to see them. It would never feel right. No one deserved to live like that! He couldn't leave Aichi alone, but. "But I..."

Kourin looked with sympathy "It seems you can't decide, in that case I will have no choice but to strike, I'll sever those bonds and give you so much pain, it will never go away" She ordered an attack with her Legion Mate.

"Kourin, No. Don't!", Kai turned around, seeing Misaki pleading with her, her voice completely breaking through not only their battle but the blonde as well. It seemed for that moment she had paused..

Misaki had spoken with such vulnerability. This reminded him much of himself just minutes ago...begging for Aichi to let them stay.

Misaki's eyes threatened to tear up, as they glistened, turning towards the blonde. Kourin closed her eyes briefly, before turning toward Misaki. Again they met each other's gaze, it had been too strong for Kourin to fight this anymore. She had to stay with her duties, her emotions couldn't have been swayed anymore. _I'm sorry...but-I can't allow anyone else to get hurt...Not Aichi...and not you._

"Kai Toshiki," she directed herself back towards the battle, "This is the end for you,"

The final battle damage was given, as the others still looked in shock Kai had been defeated like that. Was that piece of hope they've had all this time...gone? "I'm sorry, Blaster Blade," Kai apologized formerly, bowing his head down. _I couldn't restore our bond...and bring him back._

"If she's using Link Joker then-" Miwa started.

Naoki bit down on the inside of his lip, "Does this mean Legion Mate is like link Joker and since she won- Kai is..."

Kourin breathed a heavy sigh, "No..I won't be reversing Kai Toshiki. But he will go back to where he belongs..."

As if more devastation seemed impossible, Kai noticed the symbol of their bond being targeted. Upon his Legion Mate, Blaster Blade had levitated before him, glowing a bright light before landing within the palm of Kourin's hand. "You don't belong here...return to the person who shares that same soul." Kourin instructed, _It's not in the hands of fate for him and Kai to meet again, after all. You've done well._

"No, Give me back Blaster Blade!" Kai ordered of her, only to see the angered look upon the other Knight's face. He couldn't lose his bond with Aichi anymore, that card meant the world to him it's what brought them together all this time!

"You have yet to receive your punishment...Judgement!" the blue haired, knight called out as the arena all around Kai became engulfed in blue flames. Kai let out a cry in pain as the realization he would have to start from square one, began again. _Aichi...is this truly what you've wanted._

The stage of the battle seemed to fade away and they were back to their real world, upon the ruins where the Knights had sought to hide-out.

Kai had fallen to his knees, feeling the burning pain course through him, he couldn't stand up and hunched over his legs, holding tight to his stomach. "Ahh.." he winced in deep pain, Miwa was the first to rush over.

"Kai!" he shouted, concern coursing through him as he immediately stepped by Kai's side, holding the older boy up right and against him. "Hang in there."

"Kai.." Misaki began preparing to help out Miwa before hearing the stubborn brunette reply. "Damn it." he cursed, still toppled over in deep pain.

Gaillard turned around, letting Kourin know their job was done. She had gone farther then he expected, allowing those who have hurt Aichi so much to see him again. That should not have been forgiven, but he figured getting her away now would be good.

Kourin nodded in a silent agreement as she turned on her heel right before anything else could-

"Wait!" Misaki called out to her, now secured Kai was going to be alright, she couldn't let this go. Her heart felt as though it was frozen over, the moment she saw that unknown expression in Kourin's eyes. Their gaze met again, and Misaki wouldn't let it go, despite her shaking eyes and the sound of protest that escaped her lips as Kourin full on faced her.

"You're going to Aichi arn't you," Misaki began her hand again right up against her heart. She stood up and now remained just a few feet away from Kourin.

"Yes," the blonde replied simply, _You should know by now that Aichi doesn't have a choice._

"Is this truly all of Aichi's will?" Misaki asked, the others may have been confirmed enough hearing Aichi, and focused solely on the blue haired boy. But Kourin too...she couldn't have been okay with all of this. Her eyes shook, as a glossy shine fell over her usually calm blue eyes.

Kourin turned towards Misaki, focused on her expression. The blonde knew fully well what she was getting herself into, and she was beginning to understand Kai's feelings the moment he was told to leave. _I don't have a choice either. _She glanced at that old black ribbon. The silky black ribbon, she wore in her hair through her idol days and in school. Almost a good luck charm, one she had given to Misaki back then.. "You held onto that," Kourin confirmed aloud.

The lavender haired girl looked down at her wrist, a soft gasp escaping her lips. _So she noticed...all had remembered us..._

Kourin finished with her final words, hoping to leave now without regrets to her former friends. "I wouldn't lie to you.." For that was the one promise she could maintain, the one part about herself she'd keep. She'd never lie to her friends, especially not to Misaki, mainly because she couldn't.

Miwa, Naoki and Kamui all had made their own protests. Miwa had to restrict Kai from running after them. "wait!" he sounded before toppling over in pain.

Kourin turned around before vanishing in front of their eyes. "Don't look for Aichi."

It seemed as though on that day, several hearts had been broken open, and the current course of fate wouldn't stop in their motions. There had to be some form of hope, but now it seemed inevitable.

"Aichi!" Kai called out, one last time, before feeling his vision fade before himself.

* * *

The brunette felt the piercing sting in his chest, as he had settled in his home. The images of last nights battle fresh in his mind. He found himself, simply staring at the Vanguard channel, it was only a local tournament but all he could do to keep himself from spacing out. He had overslept again, completely devastated at their misfortune.

He took a sip of coffee from his favored red coffee mug, staring off into his own world, rather than focusing on the one-sided match. To think Aichi was once that way, and now he was his everything.

He could hardly sleep, no matter how hard he tried, not since that duel. Why would Aichi, or anyone willingly put themselves through that kind of isolation. To an extent even the Quarte Knights could deserve some pity coming out to stop him and his mates from saving his beloved. Yet, at least they could leave. How much time had past since the time Aichi saved him from Link Joker's grasp. "Why did you take it all upon yourself..." Kai thought, feeling a stinging guilt.

A pounding at the door followed by a loud "ding-dong, ding-dong!" broke Kai out of his trance. He looked through the small slit in the door to see a wide eyed blue haired grinning moron, but it was his moron.

"Miwa..." Kai called out, opening the door with a bit of hesitation, truthfully feeling the need for some company after all. "What are you doing here?" he sighed as the blonde made his way inside with a large brown bag bursting with food ingredients, onions, noodles, chips and other groceries.

"Hey~ Nice to see you again too~ Kamui organized us all to meet up at card capitol today, but I thought before that I thought we'd make some curry~" Miwa cheered and before Kai could protest, grabbed the brunettes arm leading him into the kitchen.

Kai smiled a small bit, sighing after, "I suppose I don't have a choice in this."

"Nope~" Miwa responded with his optimistic grin on him, determined to not let Kai suffer anymore alone like this.

* * *

The next morning had indeed approached like a curse and not only for Kai-san. The sun seemed to come on much faster then she wanted, then she'd usually notice. "Misaki-chan, Are you up yet!?" she heard an older male's voice, of course her Uncle Shin.

She remained silent covering the blankets above her head, trying to hide away from it all. Following her silence was several series of knocking. The green haired manager, sighed from behind the door. '_Not again...what had happened to her she hasn't been this torn up...since before she entered Vanguard.' _

"Misaki-chan~ Let me in please~ You've slept through most of the morning. You can talk to me you know."

The lavender haired girl peeked out from the blankets above her just to see the red flashing numbers by her alarm clock. _1:30pm_ it had read.

_How long have I been asleep? I haven't woken up this late since I was a kid...I only can remember going to sleep as soon as I got home, after seeing her leave and yet._

"Misaki-chan, I know you're going through that age where you need privacy but if you don't open up now i'm going to have to come in there. Your friends are already at the shop, even Kai-san." he announced, preparing to turn the door nob only to see the concerned look on his niece's face as she opened the door.

"Ah You're already ready!" Shin said, happy to see Misaki hadn't allowed herself to become more holed up today. He enjoyed seeing Misaki happy ,but knew there wasn't a possibility for things to be like that all the time. Still this was a step further.

"Wait," Misaki said, looking up at Shin with a perplexed look. "If you're not at the store, then who's watching Card Capitol?"

The green haired man smirked, answering with a "The assistant manager of course~" And the image of a small grey haired cat napping on the counter came to mind. "And Ren~"

"Ren-san?", Misaki repeated, he was the one who told them of their location after all, to find the knights. What was he doing over at card capitol?

The manager smiled and replied with a "You better get dressed and ready for today, I have some good news to tell you and your friends when we get back to the shop." he explained, looking back down at his niece, "So try not to worry what you're working through now you won't have to be alone...Okay?"

_Good news._ Misaki had only nodded. _Was there anything like that, at this point?_

* * *

Misaki came in through the store doors as she noticed, Kamui, Naoki, Kai and Miwa all sitting upon the one center table in the middle of the store. Naoki and Kamui had been playing a duel against each other which appeared to be in Naoki's favor, Miwa refereed, she supposed and Kai sat in silence.

"Misaki-san" Kamui grinned, seeing her entering the shop.

"Boss lady~" Naoki announced.

"Nee-san" Miwa replied with a cheer.

"You're here.." Kai spoke simply, a hand under his chin, as he appeared to be just as lost as after the duel with Kourin. He appeared to simply stare off towards the wall behind him.

"Hii there Misaki-chan~" Misaki heard a very chipper familiar voice, she noticed Ren behind the counter, all smiles with a Card Capitol apron on. Misaki nodded and waved over to him, before taking a seat across from Kai at their table.

_I don't want to see you anymore. Sayonara..._ Aichi had said, as that same old scene replayed still fresh in Kai's memory. Aichi turned away from him, all his mates as he spoke so coldly.

"Aichi..." Kai whispered out the name of his love, a voice beyond broken.

The match between Naoki and Kamui had finally finished up as Naoki declared his last attack, it was only a matter of drawing a heal trigger or not.

_You kept that all this time...I wouldn't lie to you, Kourin spoke looking directly at Misaki before turning to leave. _That expression she held what was she feeling then, what made her come to that point where she could say such things so effortlessly and still manage to keep taking Misaki's breath away.

"Kourin.." Misaki hummed out, unnoticing of the final outcome of Naoki and Kamui's duel as she buried herself in her folded arms upon the table before her.

The rest of the group looked toward each other, the whole _Heartbroken look _had been obvious to see in Kai and Misaki's expressions. They had both lost their eternal mates.

Miwa broke through the conversation, "It can't all be over now I mean we still remember Aichi, there has to be a way to find the knights again."

Kamui nodded in agreement. "Ah, It's like the knights only goal is to keep Aichi all by himself. Then saying he'll be hurt if we do anything to find him again. They're trying to force our feet with this~"

Naoki grinned a bit hearing that, "I think you mean force our hands. But yeah I ain't giving up now!"

"That's the spirit!" Shin answered looking over at the group with a smile on his face. "We received this in the mail, from a Soryuu Leon."

This caused all members of their group to look towards the manager. "What?" Misaki looked up.

"Yes~" Shin responded happily, "He sent us an invitation to train over at his private island. Apparently hearing from Ren about how things have been with your latest Vanguard fight

"Leon?" Kai said, having not heard from him in quite a while. He meditated on their last battle and shook their head. _We still lack the strength...going off to just see an old. 'Friend' isn't getting us any close to Aichi, besides he doesn't want to be saved...isn't that right?_

Kai turned away, "I won't be going"

Misaki looked over towards her friend, _We are so far from our goal, and if activity comes up with the knights we'll miss them. Besides our mates we are seeking to find...And Kourin is already gone. _"I'll stay back too," Misaki tried her eyes glancing downwards as her lips curved into a frown.

The manager sighed before taking something out of the envelope.

"Well I can't be taking no for an answer, besides we already have our tickets right here." Shin explained, a grin on his face for his brilliant plan. This had to bring them all out of their current slump.

"Wait...all?" Misaki finished. _So Leon is helping us...that's a surprise one of the few people to not be keeping us away from him._

"Well you will be needing a Chaperone after all." Shin answered, assuring them they had someone to watch the shop while they were gone and simply excited to take on a new trip away from work.

* * *

"Ah!" Miwa spoke in a rather pleasant voice as they arrived on the island. A calm looking, blonde teenager and two similar looking twin girls stood beside him.

"I'm glad you could come," Leon said, allowing them all into the resort like island area. There were several tables for cardfighting both old school style and with new 3D technology. "Feel free to make yourselves at home here." he continued, "I'll show you to your rooms"

Below the palace like exterior lay a small hallway with rooms all along either side. "I'll guess I'll be choosing this one," Miwa announced following after Kai as he entered the room with two large beds and plenty of space. The design had a rather old fashioned look, reminding them as if they were in some old fairytale or hideaway away from their usual town.

Leon saw as Misaki, looked down in distraught, Kamui all but jumping on his new bed and Shin attempting to take pictures of every square inch in sight. He noticed Misaki hardly looking around the room before placing her bags down, not bothering to look around as she silently got settled.

The blonde felt a stinging feeling upon his forehead. _So they truly had gotten broken down. There's a lot of training to be done, but first-_

"Alright well we'll be having dinner in an hour feel free to make yourselves comfortable" he announced, looking over to the brunette simply staring out the window, as the blonde placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _So he as well...is completely lost._

* * *

"Ah this is the best!" Kamui exclaimed reaching for his plate across the table hoping for yet another serving of the delicious food. Vegetables, meat, fish of all sorts of kinds, and even plates for of desserts decked throughout the large table!

Miwa smiled, "It's really great," he said, eating the food, but with a bit less excitement then Kamui, which wasn't all that hard to do. The boy seemed to get an automatic burst of energy from food. Naoki too was piling food onto his plate, grinning. "This is really delicious ya know. Thank you." he spoke, looking over at Leon who nodded.

He turned towards the end of the table, near to Miwa was the brunette. It seemed his utensils had made contact with the food, but the plate which had little food to begin with had hardly been touched. "Thank you, I'll be going now." Kai nodded, looking towards Leon and the twins as he headed in the direction of the hallway.

Shin had spent a few moments talking between the blue haired twins and to Leon as well. Meanwhile, Naoki and Kamui seemed to be arguing about who would get the next piece of well...whatever dessert they had decided to argue about this time. _It's good to see they haven't lost their spirit._

"I'm finished as well, Thank you," Misaki announced suddenly, already scooting her chair back against the table as she made her leave.

_It's the same with this one, huh._

* * *

"You want us to what?" Sharlene asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I thought they were all supposed to train together right, so why shouldn't we just bring them all together in the first place, instead of talking to them individually?" Jillian asked, quite a bit confused as well.

"Kai and Misaki are both stubborn...but Misaki seems to have more reasoning, and Kai could use a bit more convincing before we can get him to train with us. I'm counting on you~" Leon explained with a soft smile as both girls looked over at him, feeling their heart race that bit.

"We'll do it!" They cheered in determination!

* * *

Naoki and Kamui stood by each other looking through their deck as Leon, Jillian and Sharlene approached them into the cardfight circle upon the island.

"Where's Misaki and Kai?" Kamui had asked, looking all across the area, as far as he could see from the Vanguard table, hoping to spot the two.

Miwa sat back against one of the rocks behind the vanguard table, as he answered. "They didn't quite feel up to it.." he responded a bit sheepishly. Knowing all too well what both Kai and Misaki had been feeling, losing their friends and soul-mates in that battle, at least for now.

Kamui cocked his head to the side. "Eh?" as he was approached with the twins, decks against the palm of their hands and ready to battle. "Another battle is a way to get more practice and become stronger right?" the girls asked in almost perfect unison.

Kamui smirked, feeling a bit of his old determination back to him. Kamui and Naoki looked to each other before deciding. "We'll do it!"

"And how about you, wouldn't you want to cardfight?" the blue haired girl asked, as Miwa turned a hand waving in front of his face defensively.

"Thanks but I'll pass for now" Miwa responded, preparing to simply watch the fight.

Both the twins and Kamui and Naoki took their place at the card-fight table. Preparing to do whatever it took, _however long it took to save their dear friend._

* * *

The blonde had looked down from upon a tell ledge on the island to see Naoki doing drills, repeated a card draw over and over. The repetition prepared them, for some things but perhaps a push wouldn't hurt.

Leon had stepped down calling onto Naoki ishida. The red-head turned around.

"Your training is good but if you still are truly working towards saving Aichi, why don't you try something else."

"Something else?" Naoki questioned. This led to Leon issuing the challenge, "Try to get over to that islet" he pointed at a small grass covered island in the distance. "If you wish to battle me again~"

Naoki looked a bit surprised. He then took a great look at the distance. "What?!"

_You gotta be kidding me. Why would I have to swim that far!?_

Naoki tried to find reasoning, but knew regardless of the task he had no choice, he'd already come this far.

* * *

Misaki had been sitting in an empty room, leaning over the table before her. Her deck had been spread out as she began to lose herself in those agonizing thoughts again.

"Kourin.." she sounded out that name again. _Why would you too say those things?_

_I wouldn't lie to you._

_Of course I'll believe it from you. It was you..right? .but why then are you too, keeping us away? From Aichi and from you.._

"Do you always wear that?" Leon asked inquisitively as his voice broke Misaki out of her slight trance, his gaze had been focused on the blonde ribbon that was often held so tightly against the girl. He knew the answer already.

"It's proof of my relationship with Kourin..." Misaki began with a pained smile. "Proof that we were together..."

"I see," Leon began seeing the girl in a distraught state much like Kai had been earlier.

'_So you're sitting on the fence..' Kai had spoken, quite upset, clearly having a one-track mind for this training camp. _

_'Sometimes the wind does stop, and this will be the time to take action to prepare, Kai...and you Misaki._

_'You sure have a ways to go. I suppose the path of soulmates is a strange one'_

His attention turned to Misaki not letting his thoughts wrap himself up anymore..

_So all along it had been her and that idol. It would explain her current state of mind. She too was suffering._

"_Kourin was using Link Joker." _Misaki began her hand brushing up against her face as she continued to look down at that ribbon. It seemed she too had been just as lost as Kai. "That makes me suspect both her and Aichi have been possesed by link joker. And she..must have not been herself" Her blue eyes shook as her gaze still remained on that symbol.

Leon could see her judgement too had been clouded. Whether it was hope this was all a dream or not she needed to snap out of it. It was the only way to save anyone, breaking out of this mindset and into accepting reality. "She's not," Leon assured her, causing Misaki to focus in on him.

"How can you be so sure?" Misaki replied back, after all he hadn't even been there. Near her...and she could just be being used by a corrupt power. Even Aichi could.

Leon breathed inwardly and closed his eyes. "The wind had told me. You felt it too Kourin's wind.." he began

"Kourin's wind?" Misaki asked, her eyes still shaking wanting to break into tears yet still so delirious.

"You'll find your answer within that. As I've always known the path of soul-mates is a strange one. But it's through that bond you two will always be connected, always know of each other. Know when you are near each other. There is no escaping those circumstances.." Leon finished his answer, as he noticed Misaki had gone silent, this time finally beginning to concentrate on her choice.

The bit about soul-mates not even bothering to throw her off for much more than a blush, no there were other questions that needed to be answered first.

_The winds have prepared to blow again._

* * *

As Misaki entered into the Vanguard circle she felt a sense of familiarity as she once again entered the card circle seeing all her friend's even Kai having arrived before her.

"There's no telling that was really her though" she heard Miwa's voice reply.

"If she had been trying to keep us away from Aichi and it really is her then she would be our enemy though...right?" Naoki asked the group who pondered the idea for a moment.

"Why is she doing this? Either way she seems like she's become our enemy until we can bring her back to normal. She's keeping Aichi isolated from everyone just like the quarte knights we have to find a away to get stronger." Kamui had finished.

_Hadn't they come to realize yet? Aichi wasn't the only one in pain. The way Kourin sounded and looked all throughout the fight. How she even let us see Aichi again for that short moment. _"No that was definitely the real Kourin," Misaki announced, an act that caught even Kai of guard as he and the rest of the group turned towards her, it reminded him briefly of himself. There were some things that simply were known.

"But how can you be sure?" Naoki asked, "I mean-"

"It had to be her," Misaki snapped at them, knowing their questions all to well, but she'd seen beyond that. There was more at stake then Aichi right now. "We've spent our time worrying about Aichi and I care for him dearly as well...but haven't you noticed that was Kourin, our Kourin. Hasn't anyone else noticed she's been suffering all this time?"

Misaki broke out, feeling her truth all unravel, she knew that was Kourin's wind, and she'd do what it takes to meet her again. "Kourin looked like she was crying on the inside. Had no one else seen how she's been suffering. She definitely kept her suffering bottled up! That's what it looked like to me!" Misaki ended, seeing only looks of confusion from her friends. She turned on her heel and left.

_Even if no one else is able to sense it...I will find you Kourin, and save you as well. From that loneliness._

* * *

Misaki returned to find Leon, still sitting at that same table before looking up at her. _The wind's changed again._

He saw the lifefull and determined expression, the fire in Misaki's eyes and realized this had worked. She was back to her usual self.

"I've been thinking of remaking my deck, and I want it to be perfect. I'd like to have your advise but first please fight me" she issued the challenge with her head bowed before him, in all due respect. _I'll do what it takes...to see you again and help with your suffering in any way possible...and along the way I know I'll find Aichi too._

Leon smirked. _It seems she's found her way._

* * *

"Even under these circumstances, Misaki has faith in Kourin. Despite her wishes for us to be kept away..."

Kai pondered over the idea. _Yet how I am supposed to reason, with Aichi doing this all on his will. To be the one who brought us together and-_

_Misaki's broken expression flashed through his mind, "Kourin looked as though she was crying on the inside. Does no one else see how much she's suffering?!"_

"It all can't be that simple. No! If she's keeping us away from Aichi she is our enemy...right?"

_SPLASH_

Kai felt the impact of gravity as he fell into the water. The two blue haired twins grinning and laughing at the sight of the fearless leader Kai falling helpless into the water below him, hair in a mess.

"Again?" Kai responded, remembering his previous doubts landing him back in this same spot.

The girls however, just replied again. That look of determination they would only continue this action until he truly _cooled off_.

"Do you think you're the only one who's suffering" one of the twins has replied.

Kai looked still rather put out by their previous actions. The other girl continued, "Everyone is suffering but they're finding a way to get by somehow. Until then you should relax. Thinking too much about one thing, will make you stupid~

The brunette pondered over their words as the girls hapilly rushed their way back towards their rooms on the island.

_Everyone's the same...yet...Aichi was always.._

Could everyone have felt this pain all along? Had he been blind to those close to him, his mates, dearest friends. Even if their feeling wasn't the exact same for Aichi it was a possibility.

* * *

_That beautiful night sky approached as Kai led the boy with him. They had been assigned pairs and Kai had yet to even explain the half of how much Aichi meant to him. He waited silently for the boy to catch up to him as they approached the end of a cliff._

_'It must seem like a cliché' Kai thought for a moment, before shaking it off, he had to take note of when the fireworks were going off after all. Within a moment Aichi ran up to him standing right by his side._

_Kai didn't have the strength to look over towards the younger boy now right beside each other their arms rubbing against each other momentarily. Kai felt a part of himself heat up at the small connection. He turned away from Aichi's gaze as he spoke, stealing glances at the boy whenever it seemed okay. If their gazes met right now he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from simply blurting exactly what's been on his mind lately and how much he needed him._

_The idea of scaring of his companion, and perhaps...,hopefully his future lover away, too soon was far from what he'd ever want to occur._

"_Aichi..." Kai hummed out the boy's name as he had all but called for him to be closer, he could feel the boy's gaze upon him. "Right now you and I are in different places..but-"_

The memories flashed through Kai's mind as he looked down upon the ocean before him. "Dammit..."

"_As long as you keep moving forward. Keep moving forward,"_

"Why had I not realized it earlier, expressed what I needed to say then, given us more time"

"_Our paths will definitely cross, as long as you keep moving forward" the brunette spoke eyes in a mist as they looked towards that glistening sky. _

"_Our paths will cross?"_

_Aichi felt his voice let out a soft gasp, as the previous pang against his chest, lifted, he felt a sincere smile not only upon his lips but into his heart. Aichi turned toward the older boy, their eyes just about meet._

"_Kai! Aichi!, Ah-there you are." Miwa's voice had came through as he saw him and their friend's leading up to them. Aichi turned back with a slight blush. Miwa gave Kai and knowing look which he shrugged off. The two still remained side by side, as the fireworks began. Words still unspoken. Aichi looked up towards the one he had been in love with for so long. He had sworn he felt a hand brushing against his own all throughout the rest of the night._

"Those words were a wish...a wish asking for you to come up to my level, and over time you've become someone irreplaceable. Up until I met you again I had become so obsessed with winning, I had become isolated. Then you..you had become strong on a different level, a fighter who still valued his rivals as friends. It wasn't long before you overtook me. You had become my rival and much more than that." Kai began his reminiscing, as images from their first meeting, reunion and tournaments flashed before him. "

If our two paths cross again, I want to enjoy a passionate fight with you. It may have all started from my wish to be released from isolation, and I would have not seen anything wrong with being alone. but now, Aichi you must know even now my life without you is unthinkable...We've gotten so close, so close. you've become a part of me...and I can't live my life without you...you are my first..." Kai finished looking down towards the once again beautiful night sky. _Love. Aichi we will meet again._

"But," Kai "If it all turns out to be your will...do I have that right to interfere? Would Aichi be truly better off alone like that?"

"If that is your will.." a voice came from behind Kai, the blonde male looked directly into his eyes, meeting his gaze, asking for him to come along. He had enlightened Kai with his own story, that of his once very isolated life on his island. How he had been saved through vanguard and Aichi. How he lost himself and convinced himself to do just about anything to save that island. Yet he had been wrong.

"If it hadn't been for Aichi I wouldn't have been able to see another way to finding happiness to saving the Soryuu's. You see now, Kai, you need to Picture it," Leon finished "That's what you truly need to do now. You will find your answer and if you see Aichi as suffering...you need to do what's right..." _It's your turn to dictate fate. _

Kai looked over at him with a look of determination. _I need to know why you're doing this. I can't have you suffer in isolation like I had those years ago. Not now...or ever._

* * *

Kai turned into his room, heading past Miwa and onto his own bed. The blonde grinned over at him.

"You seem like your back to yourself" he noted, throwing something over towards Kai. It was his deck. "You'll be needing those."

* * *

Naoki too had resolved his answer making it to the other end of the Islet, and challenging Leon to a duel.

_So it all became a victory. The winds have changed their path yet again. I'm sorry Aichi but I could never be your knight, it would mean betraying your friends, those who you've kept by your heart for all this time. The ones who will save your from your pain..one day._

* * *

_It had all seemed to be okay. _Naoki began as he reached his victory..."Oh yeah what was that called like treatment but not to the same affect," he relished in the idea of the sweet revenge against the one who caused his friend's so much pain. "Judgement!" Naoki shouted his finger pointing towards the purple haired knight.

It had been their first victory so things could only look up yet. Kamui, Miwa, Kai and Misaki they had all rejoiced and praised Naoki for his victory. A small piece of hope was being restored.

As the mates continued on their journey to find Aichi they only found themselves isolated from one another.

* * *

Miwa Taisha had found himself up against a member of the knights. He felt the confidence from Naoki's latest victory guide him this far. Yet after his attacks had been blocked that glimmer of hope they had returned seemed to fade away.

"Even if it seems hopeless, I know that Kai needs Aichi, before they had met...or well Kai has always been awkward..but there was always something that drew me to him. I was drawn to him and for the first time-" Miwa began as he noticed his own damage zone and the fate of this match. "Kai had relied on us. I'll do all I can until my last moment of this duel to protect that bond. The one that's kept those two together...and to keep Kai happy," Miwa admitted his usual joyous expression turned serious. _Come on Aichi...don't leave him alone like this, we all may be by his side. But he'll never truly find happiness until you, come back._

He stayed true to his promise, although the knights had claimed yet another victory.

* * *

The next match had begun between Misaki and Rati. The flicker of hope remained in her. "You see Rati...I want to become your friend too, when this is all over you'll understand." _And we'll save Aichi as well as Kourin from this continous isolation._

The young girl remained relentless with her attacks. She had declared her final one, shouting out to the battlefield, and responded. "You see I don't need friends anymore...and i'm not going to lose Cray to you. Now the final blow!"

Misaki took the attack, nothing left to block this attack, it had been up to fate itself for this final ending. She revealed her last card. Not a heal trigger... Could this all be it? _No I haven't reached them. Aichi...Kourin..and Rati's heart either._

"Memory Judgement!" Rati ordered in her cruel yet still childish voice, she had something she wanted to protect yet saw friends as being useless. There was no longer a way to fight, not like this.

"Bye, bye Misakin, Thank you~" she spoke before the ruthless blue flames overtook Misaki.

"_Nooo!" _Misaki screeched out in a pained voice that could have very well reached the heaven. The small girl before her who spent so much time needing friends now kept her away. The seething pain took over her sense.

"_I don't want to forget you.." _Misaki had whispered, as she saw the blinding flash of light before her, the image of a blonde idol remained friend in her mind.

"Even now...even if I forget everything. Kourin I'll hold onto this...I love you"

* * *

Misaki found herself in Card Capitol. She looked all around her, it appeared to be mostly empty and morning time, from the looks outside. Like when she and her friends had begun to leave for-

"Ah.." A coursing pain ran through Misaki's head as she held tight to it, there was something blocked out.

Wait, what had she been doing until now? Those memories seemed to be like another life. This ribbon on her arm, it stung but-it was what she had always worn right.

"Ah Misaki," the green haired man walked in through the door a large box against his chest. "You're back already Misaki?" Shin asked, looking over towards his niece.

"Shin.." she responded, a bit perplexed, where had she been? Did she leave earlier?

"Sorry to bother you but since you're here can you open this," he began, a smile on his face. "The new card packs came in after all. I have to bring in another box"

Misaki took the box into her own hands, "Sure" she said and the ribbon again came into her field of vision. Why had it ached like this...? Her dark blue eyes began to shake, as a feeling of familiarity rushed over her, that stabbing feeling inside of her. She gasped. Tears began to fall out of her eyes, slowly, without any reasoning she could mention. She wasn't sure why she even responded to something so simple, a black ribbon...Yet her body seemed to react to it, that searing pain.

"Misaki?" the green haired man voiced his concern, looking over towards his niece, as the tears started to fall, her expression fixed downwards. His mouthed gaped open as he made a surprised sound. "What's wrong, hey Misaki?"

"Are you not feeling well," Shin spoke as his parental instincts kicked in. What had been going on with her lately. She still looked down like that, not saying a word as she continued to cry. Something she hadn't done in years. There was something wrong. His eyes grew worried, darker and more concerned as he held his hands out towards Misaki unsure if holding her close would help or to keep his distance or to stay back listen. He took the box from her. _She can have the day off of helping, if it's something this serious of course..._

"I don't know.." Misaki at last spoke, torn as she continued, "But I feel like i've forgotten something important. Something I shouldn't have forgotten and yet...I" Her tears began to overflow and overwhelm her. That hand with that simple black ribbon she held it tight to her chest. It was simply upon reaction.

_As if I could wrap this around my heart, to keep the pain away. Isn't that an illogical thought? _

So why? Why had she held it close when it only made the aching continue. Shin wrapped Misaki up into a hug, after placing the box onto the ground. "Ah I don't know what's been happening but you can talk to me, okay? It will all be okay." he assured her, knowing he'd do whatever was in his power to make his niece happy.

Her eyes flooded with tears as she rested them against Shin's chest. Feeling much like a younger child. _I can't even be sure...what it is that's causing this pain, however, what am I feeling?_

* * *

From somewhere on an isolated section of an island stood a rather distraught Blonde cardfighter. Leon Soryuu closed his eyes taking in the rather rough course the wind had been making. "It seems the wind had taken an unexpected turn.."

His eyes shot open seeing the young blue haired twins crouching down behind that familiar rock. "Is it time to interfere, ...why Aichi have you taken this upon yourself?...to be away from your eternal mate..and your friends?

* * *

_Aichi sat alone in thar dark blue prison, whose floors resembled much of a crystal clear lake. He remained in that chair looking beyond at the star-lit sky._

"_Everyone, I wish I could have another option. Another way to handle the punishment from Link Joker..And Kai, I wish I could just run...back into your arms, but-" Aichi felt yet another tear drop slide down his cheek, as the feelings began to overwhelm them. The images of their first meeting, their reunion at card capitol, being a part of Q4- to their first kiss, saying I love you and first time it all seemed easy enough then...and to their past meeting. Kai's confusion of it all. "There are some things beyond our control. But i'm keeping you all, Kai I'll take on your sin from Link Joker...Whatever it takes? So please, forget about me. No one else should be hurt like this. Please stop trying to save me...I love you, but please leave me be, Kai."_

As those words were said in a bitter silence, a certain blonde figure turned behind the pillar a hand up against her chest, as she too felt her eyes about to burst out with tears.

_You still kept it...all this time. Please know this, my memories of my friends...keeping Aichi safe...and my time with you Misaki, I'm able to recall them all again since joining Aichi here. So for that, I'll remain here. I need you to stop coming back here...but I'm still...happy very happy, you've held onto that all this time Misaki-you've remembered me as well. If only things could have remained like before._

_-END? Chapter-_


	4. The Path to Hope

A/N: Sorry for long gaps between updates school has been well school and my computer has had some crashing problems so it's been difficult to get things started I meant to make the update just 1 month apart but it's turned into nearly 2 so I'll get started. Legion Mate's been making me a bit sad lately with the character losses (from the main story). Very brief summaries through the events from episode 184-194 (some more brief then others as I'm not a big Serra fan -.-)

* * *

It seemed to happen one loss after another like a domino effect, the force behind that one push was the quarte knights. It felt as if Aichi himself were playing a role in the matches giving each of the knights their assured victories, and needed triggers.

"Aichi Onii-san!" Kamui had called out the memories flushing through his mind. First of jealousy over Emi, thinking Aichi and her were something other then siblings, due to their closeness. Then seeing him as a rival, and growing to become on par with the best of the best. Being in team Q4 together and forming teams together throughout the years.

It all seemed but a dream, to the way Aichi was acting now. Gaillard had declared his final attack and the blue flames submerged him, to the point where all he could think or feel was of this judgement. To forget Aichi, who was like an older brother.

Gaillard seemed to have opened his eyes, noticed through their duel how important Aichi was to Kamui, yet never the less, remained beneath the cold exterior, to protect Aichi at all costs.

"I'm counting on you Kai!"

* * *

The air itself seemed colder as both Kai and Naoki found themselves advancing towards Aichi's throne, attempting to free him.

"What's wrong?" Kai noted looking to the side studying Naoki's current disposition. He looked straight down for a moment. His eyes were cold, and it seemed a shiver passed through him.

"Have faith, we have to," Kai responded quickly taking notice as they approached closer towards where Aichi was they could simply feel it. Kai knew, this was where his dearest one, Aichi, his eternal mate was located.

Naoki nodded with reasoning, "Mates should have faith in other mates," and suddenly it seemed his expression became that bit more determined.

"So you both have made it this far," a voice called out to them. Walking closer and closer, with a look of agitation on his face.

"Gaillard!" Naoki called out his name as if it were poison they were so close, so very close. Naoki had known from the second he met Kai, how terribly he loved and needed Aichi. These few months searching for him, led Kai to truly changing himself. Doing whatever it would take to bring his love back home. "Look, Kai…" Naoki had pointed out though he knew Kai's attention had already been drawn there from the second he stepped in.

"I know…" Kai noted "Aichi…" he called out his name again, as he had countless times before. As if calling his name and expressing his heart and out was to wake him out of the bond Link Joker held. He had that hope, it wasn't impossible. Aichi laid there drifting in his eternal sleep, and Kai could only see those soft blue locks of hair he loved to caress so dearly. He couldn't make out his face, but Kai knew, there was no mistaking that was his Aichi.

"I'd like to say I'm glad you made it this far, but this is as far as anyone will be getting to Aichi," Gaillard simply declared this, as if their match had been predetermined. Yet he had no idea how different things were now.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his expression almost longing as he looked behind himself to the sleeping blunette in his throne. Between them and Aichi was a barrier of blue electrical waves. "This will remain until all four Quarte Knights have been defeated, and as you can see you two are the only ones to make it through to Aichi, you're other so called mates have failed."

Gaillard has announced, causing Naoki to grit his teeth, while Kai remained eternally silent. Miwa, his friend since childhood, Kamui who worked with him on Q4, and Misaki his friend who showed tremendous faith hope and courage….in bringing back not only Aichi but her true eternal mate Kourin. She never lost that hope, and Kai would swear to continue on. He could only image the broken feeling, and wished these events were a lie.

"But it would seem you're really too late, What do you think you can do now?" Gaillard challenged, through the sharp words, there was something behind his eyes, in his expression, that seemed torn. He'd look back to Aichi. Gaillard pressed his lips to that precious ring as his thoughts filled with Aichi. Their match would begin surely.

"You're Mistake Kai, your sin refusing to forget Aichi," Gaillard began, a solemn expression upon his lips as he finished, "Put the entire world in danger. It will not be forgiven, and I will protect Aichi."

The red haired teen, could hardly contain his anger towards Gaillard. Knowing he and the other knights played a role in casting judgment on his fellow mates. However Kai remained calm, his arm stretched out before him as he said, "Ishida."

The red head seemed to understand as with a nod, he told Kai, "I'm counting on you, we all are."

Kai nodded as he approached the field, his deck no longer consisting on those previous Kagero Units.

"Why do you insist on bringing Aichi back with you, when he clearly wishes to stay here?" Gaillard asked pointedly, causing the brunette before him to pause. Their very own cardfight arena was currently engulfed by the blue flames, which held all Gaillard felt towards Aichi. "What do you and your mates hope to accomplish with all of this?"

"As mates, we've cried together, laughed together and gotten stronger together….we vowed to bring Aichi back, and ever since I knew of Aichi sealing himself away, isolated and suffering while the world forget his existence, I made my decision and have my resolve…" Kai answered at last, scanning his eyes over the current cards in his hands preparing to deal another damaging blow. "Why is it he wished to lock himself away?"

Gaillard looked shocked, he had talked so highly about his goal to bring Aichi back yet didn't even understand the first thing about him. Or his own wishes. "You should ask yourself that…" _After all it was for all of us and especially you Kai, the one he couldn't stand to be forgotten by. You couldn't do that to him….even while I pledged my life to you, you held onto him, whether or not you'd admit it. You became the world's savior and held these mates, you held him higher then you'd ever let us know. But we all vowed to protect you and we will._

Gaillard, continued in his explanation, as Kai simply looked shocked, what was he implying? "Kai, there was a time in my own life I had lost everything, my parents, my friends all those who were important to me. I felt my life come upside down, and I was put in to live with other children in my own situation"

He began his tale, as those lonely and dark images from his past flashed before him. Young Gaillard had only been about 11 or 12 years of age, as he entered that crowded room with others his age or younger, in this foster care system.

"At first I kept to myself, I couldn't open myself open unless it was…through Vanguard, It was from there I was able to form those irreplaceable bonds, yet…" Gaillard paused, the images of the darkened sky around his world and that flashing color of red, representing the Link Joker came to mind. "I started to help out, teaching children who grew up like me of Vanguard in hopes they would find their own love and passion through the game, it was all until one day. That force…that threatening force known as the link joker, continued to spread throughout all of those children who once played Vanguard for the love of it…" He started as the images came to mind of those children with their red markings over their faces, flashed before him. "Until…Link Joker, the one you yourself Kai continued to spread across the world, became a threat. I had to defeat them one by one, and suddenly I felt myself becoming alone, like everything had gone back to that day when I was just a child, so cold and lonely.

"Yet there was that beacon of hope," Gaillard stated, as a smile graced his lips. He remained the boy with the darker blue hair coming in to sit down with him, talking about his love for Vanguard.

Aichi had spoke to him, like some angel sent just to him, in the kindest tone of voice, "I am willing to make the sacrifice, to save Vanguard, the fighters and the planet Cray from Link Joker…I'm here to ask you Gaillard if you would be by my side, as my Knight to help protect the game we both love so much…"

Gaillard could still feel his heart pounding rapidly recalling those words, there was nothing more important then keeping Aichi safe, and fulfilling his promise to him, and he intended to keep it. "And I will do whatever it takes to protect that hope"

"Gaillard," Kai answered, his eyes dead serious as they focused on his opponent before him, "I can very well understand that is a heavy burden for you, and your need to protect Aichi at all costs. He has been the very hope and reason in my own life. From the day we met, and that's why, we can't afford to lose him from the world. He's carved an irreplaceable mark upon each of our hearts. I know how you feel about Aichi…perhaps I had denied that for longer then needed, I should have cherished each moment beside him, but as it was my own sin, why should Aichi be isolated away, the one to take on my pain?" Kai answered though ending with a question that had struck at his heart.

Gaillard began his turn, reaching for his next card as he looked back towards Aichi. _It was you Aichi…who saved them who saved me. _"We need Aichi here, he's not only kept Link Joker within himself but even those who couldn't recover…" Gaillard thought fondly upon Aichi, bringing a smile upon the face of a young boy who swore to not play again.

'_The faces of these kids when they play Vanguard. Their passion and smiles when playing. It's something I hope will never go away. Gaillard will you help me in protecting their smiles as well?'_

Aichi asked those words to him, after showing he could truly be their savior to the horrible Link Joker, to bring joy back into the hearts of every fighter. He loved that about him. "It's through Aichi that my blue flames can burn even brighter. He lit a spark in me, and I will fight as many mates as it takes to ensure he is able to continue his rest. You of all people should understand…he took on your own sin, the power of the link Joker, preventing you, despite what you've done from feeling the pain…you are that important to him…despite your sin"

"I know my sin will always be unforgiveable, no matter what I go through..." Kai confessed as he felt those blue scorching flames engulfing him as they attacked right at his vanguard. "No matter what pain, I know I won't be forgiven for what I've done…and yet still…" Kai stopped that image of the one most dear, his precious smile, the look of joy on his face back when he'd give so much as a small compliment, or look his way. "Even so I have to bring him back…even if it means going against his wishes and all he's done so far.. I have to bring him back, it's not just me but there are so many people who can't live in a world without Aichi."

Kai paused as he began his next turn, feeling a scorching flame within himself begin to ignite as he drew from his deck. This turn he would show, how deep his ties lied with Aichi, how he's felt all these years due to him. "Even in the darkest world, Aichi would always remain that light to bring me back to myself..Blaster Blade, his avatar, came to me…asking to save Aichi…and I will believe in his will, I will bring him home, that's way…now I'm going to show you the true color of my own flames." Kai proclaimed as the scorching crimson flames seemed to surround him as he next spoke.

Gaillard found himself in shock, unsure that someone was able to carry such passion, and hold such determination towards another. Still he couldn't let him win like this.

"These are the true colors of my flames. Trinity Crimson flame." Kai called out to his own avatar, as he announced his first attack.

"One.." the image of his beloved flashed before him, his first meeting with Aichi just as kids, as Gaillards front unit was destroyed.

"Two" he called, the image of the painting just Junior High boy coming into Card Capitol asking for his card back, came to mind. Kai knew he should have let him have the card from the start, he knew who he was…yet he had to challenge Aichi, be his first and last opponent. And make sure Aichi would remember him.

"Trinity Crimson!" Kai called, at last the feeling seemed to overflow in him, the last time he held the younger boy tight in his arms, later that day when he thought the Link Joker Travesty would come to an end.

The scorching crimson flames came straight towards Gaillard. He drew for his first heal check. And seemed relieved, "Heal trigger."

Yet Kai was unfazed as he explained even triggers would have no effect against Trinity Crimson flame. Kai's overwhelming passion and feelings for his eternal mate came head first at Gaillard, he was finally able to see just what Aichi meant to Kai.

"You may have won Kai, but you must realize you're only making the same mistake you're going to destroy the world all over again. The one Aichi strove to protect."

It was incredibly overwhelming, and he felt his own body falling back. "No matter the cost, I will bring Aichi back. There will be another way for all of this as. I will believe in Blaster Blades will..." the brunette stopped as he looked at Gaillard, finally making him understand just how deep his bond lies, with Aichi. "Judgment!" he called as the crimson flames completely engulfed Gaillard, overwhelming the blue flames all around the stadium.

It was clear he had victory. "I'm sorry Aichi…I couldn't keep my promise to you and protect you." Gaillard spoke as he felt his body weakening as he fell to his knees. The second pillar had fallen. Kai and Naoki felt assured of their victory yet it seemed as soon as the battle ended, the stadium they fought it began to change as well.

Large crystals of ice encircled the entire room, slowly but surely entrapping Kai, Naoki and Gaillard.

From a distance stood, another sinister knights, with bright purple hair as he spoke to a white haired male next to him, watching the pillar go down…with satisfaction?

The ice trap all around blocked their vision from seeing more of what he was doing. Or how they would manage to escape from here. Still Kai knew, as he felt those moments ago, whatever it took he would bring his eternal mate back home.

* * *

A read head and rather serious young blonde male stepped in through the doors of Card Capitol. It was easy to spot him being in his rather formal white attire bright blonde hair and striking dark purple eyes.

He hoped to open the door and find it was not true. Not after what they all went through Aichi's mates. Yet as he opened the door, there she was. Misaki shouldn't be here, meaning she was back in Card Capitol meant…

"Welcome to…oh, Leon-san?" Misaki tilted her head to the side, what would make him want to visit the shop? Why? Hadn't he been with Ren before, discussing something or another. _Ah. _There it was again that dark blank image flashed before her, dissolving her original memory. What were they working on together? Something for a tournament? Were they dating or something? Why did she picture them together before? It seemed so important. Were they somehow planning to host something at Card Capital. Or to see Kai…wherever he was. He hadn't wanted to come by the shop lately at all.

"Tokura-san." Leon spoke formally, as he noticed the puzzled look upon her face. "It seems the winds have changed their course again. Leading you back here."

"Back here?" she asked, "Where else had I been?" she tried to look back but felt that piercing sting against her forehead. As if something was blocking her out.

He shook his head, his concerns confirmed. He stopped to look down at a particular ribbon tied tightly upon her wrist. "You still have that." He said almost relieved, even if the memories weren't there the feelings would carry on.

"Y-yes. ." She paused, looking down at it fondly, "It feels like something that's always been there."

Leon felt a soft smile form on his lips, he could sense the winds calming. How her face showed such emotion simply looking at the remnant. "You should always hold onto that.." he advised, "It belongs to the one who had always held your heart," he advised.

"The one who...held my heart?" she repeated after, looking down at the ribbon, yet strangely understanding, the one most precious to her. Someone irreplaceable...it felt like it. She nodded for a moment, holding tight to the ribbon as Leon exited the store.

He started heading over to a rather intimidating high rise building. Upon which he would find that idiotically smiling red head. As he entered through the doors, he came in, informing him. "I believe it's time, we've intervened…"

"Aww I guess you're right Leon-chan~" Ren spoke in a childish manner leaning back in his seat.

* * *

Amidst the icy enclosure, Kai, Naoki and Gaillard himself were captured. There seemed to be no true way out, despite the passion, power or determination they could hold.

Trying to physically break through the walls had no effect. Gaillard had awoken as they witnessed Serra's plan to take over the power of the Link Joker and force Aichi to awaken. It all seemed impossible getting through this wall yet then came a scream, that familiar voice of the man who was nearby Serra before. A blinding white light came through as the white haired male fell through and a large part of the ice wall broke apart.

There stood Leon and Ren, looking as different as night and day. They had looked towards the three, explaining how even if it meant going against Aichi's original wishes. There would be another way. "Living in a world of peace is not worth it at Aichi's expense." Leon explained, as they led Kai, Naoki and Gaillard out of the icy enclosure.

"So we're going to help you out and bring Aichi home! Especially to you Kai-chaaaan~" Ren explained placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder, with a childish grin as he finished. "You must be very lonely without your boyfriend for all this time neh? Neh? _Sleeping alone_ as well, must be lonely. Soon you won't have to worry _about that _either!"

Kai opened his mouth about to say something but turned to the side a blush staining his cheeks. Not even denying it, although he still wasn't sure what to say. How to respond to Ren's direct and childlike approach to life. He had wanted to thank them and still would, but thinking about Aichi again like that, as his love, and imagining him beside him again. It was a lot to take in. As the rest of the males gave a knowing look. While Gaillard held more…disdain in his eyes. It had been common knowledge.

The five males had agreed to find Aichi, as they led finally out enough to see Serra, and the final pillar having fallen. There was a look of anger upon Gaillard's eyes, he kissed that precious ring, swearing to protect Aichi his time. Serra wouldn't come close. On behalf of the knights no traitors would go unpunished.

* * *

The last two pillars had come to a fall. Before after Aichi's awakening came Neve, who fought with all his determination, to bring Aichi back to himself, which prevailed for but a moment. He had been tricked into fighting Aichi through Sera's manipulation, awakening Aichi from his slumber. He awakened a possessed Link Joker Aichi. The last to fall would be Rati, as Serra approached her issuing a challenge for her, her only hope to protect her beloved Cray would be to fight him.

Serra had become enraged with a thirst for power. "The Seed of the Link Joker" is what he spoke about, betraying Aichi and causing Rati to fall.

"I'm sorry, Aichi, Misaki…everyone…" Rati had said, the images of protecting her beloved planet Cray had been shattered. She finally understood Misaki's words before. Having friends and that person most important to you.

_That person who means the most to you and is closest to your heart. Misaki had told her with that lonely and distant expression staring down at the black ribbon on her wrist._

Kourin-chan. That must have been it, the image of the blonde idol almost immediately came to mind at Misaki's words, it had to be her. Not only that but the way

If only she had realized that bit sooner, yet now it was too late. All four pillars have fallen. _Gaillard I know you can stop this.. Serra, your betrayal will not be forgiven._

* * *

_I made a vow to you, Aichi. _Gaillard thought as he looked towards the blue haired boy, the one he cherished beyond reason. _I will protect you at all costs. _Even if it means taking down a fellow quarte knight. Traitors would not be forgiven.

Even Kourin who strove to protect Aichi as well had become locked up in Serra's ice barrier. He walked over to Aichi's throne, as his hands grasped at Aichi's shoulder blades trying to force him to awaken.

"Serra!" Naoki had called out bitterly.

His attention was turned towards the voice, Kai, Naoki and Gaillard stood beside each other, they had escaped. He grit his teeth noticing Leon and Ren beside them, they must have led to the escape. "You're here again?" he said, not truly at ease nor surprised. He held his hand out casting again that encapsulating wall of ice.

"So you've been betraying Aichi all this time?" Gaillard had known the answer, he stepped before both Kai and Naoki, silently vowing to put an end to everything Serra had begun. He held out his ring, the striking blue flames emerging and meeting with Serra's blizzard like effect. "We heard all about your whole scheme."

"I guess it seems with the help of Leon and Ren, even escaping an Ice Prison will become possible?" he spoke with a menacing look upon his lips.

"After all you've been trying to do to Aichi, betraying him like that." Naoki began

"I'll do it," Gaillard began earning rather surprised looks, "Quarte Knights will take responsibility for other quarte knights."

Kai nodded to him, "Alright," As Gaillard proceeded to dueling Serra. It was a duel between the power hungry ice user and blue flamed fighter who fought of his passion for protecting what he loved the most.

"None of you can beat me, I've already manipulated all of you," Sera said while accepting the challenge none-the-less.

Gaillard looked back at Aichi still unconscious at his throne, he would protect the one he cherished at all costs.

Throughout their duel, Serra found himself to be revealing more and more of his previous plan. "You see, Aichi had his strengths, enough to contain Link Joker. But his pure heart was also one of his weaknesses….it allowed me to get right in as a Knight beside him, and harness the power that neither Aichi nor Kai could possible contain. And now with all four pillars removed, I can finally do what Aichi was unwilling to do…"

Gaillard's blue flames seemed to light up that much stronger, and brighter in a rage. His turn began, and he felt himself beside with more and more anger. "Aichi let you in, he trusted you. And all of this time you've been laughing at his pure heart!" He cursed those words, at Serra, who seemed unaffected.

"It was a waste for someone simple, and "pure hearted" to have that power, which could be more suited for someone else.." Serra said. "I can use that power better than anyone can…" he spoke so haughtily

"as he locked Gaillards units, using Omega Lock.

Still Gaillard would not give into him or these demands. "I will not forgive you for this," he said as he continued meeting Serra attack by attack.

There was another force that would drive him to victory, despite Serra numerous attempts locking his units, Gaillard had finally drawn the piece he needed. "I know I'm stronger then you Serra. For I have chosen to rely on my allies, and have taken on all their feelings…Neve…Rati…! Legion Skill!" he called out, as the images of Serra's fellow knights seemed to appear beside Gaillard. At last he declared his attack and final turn.

Serra's expression darkened as he realized now it was over. Despite his attempts to escape, to create another Ice Prison, the fellow knights would not allow him to escape or go any further. "Judgment!" Gaillard called as that small pendant around Serra neck broke. There would be no more harm done from him, and he would never get to Aichi again. Gaillard kept that promise.

* * *

Serra's form became engulfed in a blinding light, as Gaillard pressed his lips against that ring. Casting judgment upon him. "You've betrayed Aichi, and lost the right to become a knight or even be here." He declared as Serra began to fade from the area itself, as far away from Aichi as possible.

What seemed like a victory again led to another derailment. As Kai and Naoki attempted to approach Aichi, now with all the pillars gone, yet still Gaillard turned to him, in a glare telling him. "I won't let you have Aichi."

However much to the Knights surprise a certain blonde idol stepped off a platform and down before Aichi's mates.

"Kourin." Naoki said, in an uneasy tone, _You can't act like you don't truly care about your past life. About what happened to the one who fought so hard for you…she always defended you. Sure she must know about what happened to Boss Lady Misaki!_

"There's nothing else I can do for Aichi now," Kourin stated turning to Gaillard and the other guardians.

"Kourin." Kai spoke coldly another block in their road to finally reaching Aichi. She too was determined to keep Aichi in that eternal sleep!

Kai had his resolve he would fight whatever it takes to get to Aichi, and fight whoever it was, he was blinded in that way. " Kai I'll fight this one," Naoki said with a look of determination placed upon his lips. He stepped forward towards the blonde idol, a bit of irritation laced in his voice. "There's something I wanna say to her." He turned back to his fellow mates, giving a thumbs up towards them, assuring he could do this, they would have their comrade back.

The arena filled with that certain darkness, with electrical flashes of red. She was using Link Joker. Naoki grit his teeth, as his eyes narrowed at the scene. They would get her back!

He stepped forward seeing Kourin holding that eerily glowing red deck. It had to be. Link Joker. Naoki managed to meet Kourin during the first turn, attack by attack, and they became evenly matched. He fought with his straightforward fighting.

"How can you be so insistent on taking Aichi back, and waking him from his slumber. The world will be in danger, and it goes against his own wishes and sacrifices." Kourin pleaded, she had already dedicated her life to protecting that world alongside her friend. Even giving up….those that mattered to her.

"We're not gonna let Link Joker take over again, but we're not going to keep Aichi locked up and away from the world." Naoki proclaimed, "Even if there's no hope and no way to fix things we'll still do something." He spoke true to his character, as he always held on to those direct feelings. No matter what they'd get through it.

Naoki was going to begin his turn, as he noticed that dark lonely expression in her eyes. _We'll bring you back Kourin. _"I will win this fight, I'm fighting with the emotions and feelings of my mates.." Naoki said, hoping to get some part of the old Kourin back. _You couldn't have stopped caring like that! You're in there. _"Misaki, Believed in you!" he declared, speaking straight out of his heart, as he felt a stingy pain knowing, she more than anyone else deserved to be here by Kourin. How she should be here, after all she went through for her.

Kourin looked down upon the cards in her hand, breathing after the past attack from Naoki. Her breathing turned to panting as she found herself forced to think of those memories once again.

"When you appeared to us as an enemy, even when I badmouthed you she…" Naoki started, gaining attention from the Blonde at last. The old Kourin was truly in there somewhere no matter what she did to dedicate herself to protecting the world, she would always have that place for her.

The memory would flash before Naoki's mind clear as day. Misaki's eyes downcast, mixed in a countless amount of emotions, as they gleamed a darker shade of blue. "Back then Kourin was suffering on the inside," she stated, truly knowing, as she could barely meet their gazes. It was as if she had taken in Kourin's pain herself. "She desperately kept all her pain bottled up." Misaki declared, lifting her head up, giving a cold glare her thoughts filled with. _Kourin…_And _It's not just Aichi you have to save!_

"At least that what it looked like to me!" She had finished, making her resolve, as she quickly turned and left back towards the inside of the island's home. She had never seemed that scary, in Naoki's mind then the moment she defended her like that. There was no way to be right, especially with the way Misaki spoke of Kourin, and the look on her face. She would go to all costs to bring back not only Aichi, but Kourin.

_She loves you, you idiot idol! _Naoki inwardly cursed. She had reflected on her last conversation.

_Misaki…_Kourin thought to herself, that name that ran through her mind now, and truly before almost constantly.

"You held onto that," was all Kourin could manage to say, she noticed that ribbon, as she had stared back at it several times. For Misaki…held on to that, all this time. It was tied around her wrist as if her life depended on it.

"Is that really…Aichi?" Misaki asked, truly unable to say the words she longed to speak for so very long.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Kourin answered, and it was a promise.

_I'll always have that part of you with me Misaki..but… _Kourin felt her chest begin to ache. _Misaki I was moved by your feelings. I always have been. You saw through me…and after all that time. I never even could say to you what I felt. And how terrified I was._

_But I've made up my mind there is truly no other way. To protect this world, the one that we all cherish, that you live in Misaki. And for me to lose all of those memories it feels so cruel.._

'_That's right I had became Resolved right then…'_

There above the high rise building, where Kai and Aichi had their final fight. She could only briefly make out the image of that building and the world seeming that bit peaceful. Her friends had celebrated as their faces and names one by one became a blur.

After a while, she had slipped away unknown to her the lavender girls' had watched her leave, a pained expression. She must have known. 'Kourin..' she would speak her voice so softly.

The days seems to go on meaningless, she felt like a doll trapped in a dollhouse, she had no memories of any idea of her purpose. The one she held so close to her heart. The one who held her close, while Aichi left to save Kai…She too was fading. As she walked down the empty streets with the blank expressions, it became hard to tell friend from stranger. As there was no clue as to her previous life.

She could only feel empty. Yet, she heard that voice that call.

"No, stay back…I need to control this. The Link Joker." His voice was desperate and she suddenly felt a part of her memories awaken. When she arrived at the 'palace' of sorts Aichi caged himself in, she saw her friend toppled over in pain.

"Aichi," She said as the images of him, all her friends…Misaki, they all came flooding back. It felt overwhelming. But at last she could see, she had a purpose to help save that world, take in some of the pain from Link Joker. And maintain those happy memories. Even the empty street she just walked through reminded her of that previous image, the gentle smile on Misaki's face as they walked ever so close side by side. The urge to want to feel her hands, know if they were soft and fit her image of the goddess Amaterasu. She didn't want to look away or lose that. The cardfight all before her. Those irreplaceable bonds.

"You're keeping yourself away…from even Kai?" she had asked, noticing the darkness of the room, how solitary it had been. "Or because of Kai.."

The blunette nodded wincing in pain as the Link Joker continued to spread throughout him. "I guess it was that obvious from the start,"

Kourin felt her hand grasping the clothing over her chest, _You too have someone dear you need to protect. You're most important person. _She thought as the image of that soft smile, the girl who stayed by her side up until the moment her memories faded. She would protect her too, and their world.

"Naoki, there is no other way, no matter what I will stay as Aichi's knight, and protect this world from being destroyed by Link Joker." She said though truly she felt pained. _Even if it means isolating myself…_

"I'm still not convinced!" Naoki proclaimed towards her, as he held onto those steadfast feelings, the passion he held for his mates, it seemed to flow all throughout the arena. His feelings he held, those past memories. "There has to be another way. I really loved the Cardfight Club! Laughing like an idiot, being excited like an idiot, Being fired up like an idiot. That place.. I loved the hell out of it Kourin you were the first one I won a fight against too, you're an irreplaceable member of our club. You can't tell me you don't love that club as well. You loved being a part of that club and still do don't you?"

Kourin remained with a passive expression. "Kourin!" Naoki called to her hoping to bring back the joy she held for the club back to her. "I want to fight again being the vice captain, having Aichi as the captain…Shing-granny glasses" he corrected himself remember that nickname, "That slightly scary Misaki, and one stuck up idol. Kourin, I'm talking about you! There is still hope. We can have that club back again"

Naoki's fighting spirit came back fully, as he realized Kourin was finally coming back to herself. She must know there's another way to all of this. "I even had someone I really liked in that club, but I never told Shingo, always seeming superior to me. I'd lost my memories of being in a club with him and everyone…and I know Misaki too had someone she held so close to her…to this day I know she still is looking for answers and hoping to see you and that's why I'm bringing you back"

He declared that final attack. "I'm going back to the Cardfight Club with you, Misaki , Shingo and Aichi!" His avatar came crashing through to fight against Kourin's vanguard, she felt the overwhelming bit of hope, passion and determination Naoki held towards their club. All of her friends there.

As the last card fell into her damage zone, she felt weak she slowly recalled memories of that club. Naoki and Shingo…she would think of it now they did act like a bickering couple, if only one of them had the ideas to just figure out their own feelings each other held. _Not to say I've done any better with her… _Aichi. The dear friend who would help her save this world from Link Joker again.

And she'd remember across from that room, watching the males of their group engaging in cardfights, that same kind woman sat a few tables across from then. She was so close to her, Kourin remembered sitting by her before, laughing over whatever it was, simply because she could and she was happy. "Misaki…" her voice was pained, as the final piece came together, _I do want to go back…with you. _The isolation had paid it's toll upon her. As she felt her body collapsing under the pressure from the link joker.

"Kourin!" Naoki called out to his friend who began to fall unconscious. _That's right the world I want to protect and my memories…Misaki…with you. That's what I could never afford to lose._

* * *

Aichi had placed the fallen Kourin, down upon the seat of his throne. Unable to stay away any longer from confrontation with his friends again. He knew it only had to be a matter of time. He had thanked her as he took on the power of the Link Joker he originally intended to take on himself.

"Aichi!" Naoki called out to him. Seeing as the full power of the link joker taken in by Aichi made him nearing the point to return back to his slumber.

"There's a dark wind filled with a deep amount of pain and sorrow." Leon spoke, feeling the harsh sway of the wind, watching Aichi in that state.

"Aichi…." Kai felt a deep pang against his chest. Seeing the one he loved so much in this kind of pain. He needed to be near him, and take on that pain.

"Kai-kun.." Aichi said softly, his eyes locked upon the brunette across the room. The one who held his entire world in his hands, who was truly his only. He took on Kai's pain to protect him from this, yet..Kai came back. A part of Aichi was glad, having needed to see him again, yet the other part was overwhelmingly upset. There was no other way couldn't he see that. Their glance portrayed the sorrow, anger, pain, confusion and longing they held all this while apart.

"Aichi-san I'm sorry!" Gaillard came running through the room, upon one knee he kneeled before Aichi. "Kai got in here because of…No it's my fault please give me one last chance to protect you." He begged, him bowing his head down upon his arm across his bent leg, as if praying for forgiveness. He couldn't let Aichi down, not like this. Aichi's wishes…they meant the world to him.

"The fault lies within us your knights, please Aichi give me one more chance," he pleaded

Aichi's smile was gentle gazing down at his dearest of the knights, "Alright, Gaillard."

Kai felt himself finally able to reach his goal, the one who was most dear was right before him. He could walk to him now, almost. The light blue haired male had walked before him blocking that small path that kept him from Aichi once again.

Gaillard looked back at Kai, in his own piercing gleam of determination. He would win this, and protect Aichi at all costs. He would prove to Aichi too in this match who's flames burned stronger, and who held the most passon to truly be at his side? Who's will was stronger? all of that would be decided.

Kai looked back, certain this was the last step before reaching his beloved. He would believe in Blaster Blade's will and that there was that other way, a way to save their beloved world and Aichi. The one who changed his life forever.

"I call on you Kai Toshiki," as he stood across from Kai in the soon to be arena for their final cardfight.

"Yes," Kai noted, holding his deck out before him, "We need to finish this here and now." Now this would be determined who's flames burned stronger. Kai had summoned his whirlwind dragon, his current Vanguard on the field, while Oliver Gaillard had used his Bluish Flame Liberator Percival. They were both down to an even amount of health left on their field. Kai had been preparing himself to call out to seek his Legion Mate. While Gaillard declared his attack, using the power of the bluish flames that represented his passion for this battle.

"Kai can only guard with grade 0's using that effect!" Naoki thought aloud, his voice laced with great concerned.

Leon turned to Ren who seemed to have a curious expression upon his lips. "Ah what will you do now.. Kai?"

The brunette seemed to not be swayed by the bluish flames persisting to strike his vanguard, as from his hand he laid down three grade 0's creating a shield total that was plenty enough to block off Gaillard's attack.

"Hmm, I like that look in your eyes," Gaillard began, "That amount of passion you hold so dear for your mates, for your eternal mate and to bring him back with you. I know the feeling all too well, which is why I can't afford to let things end here."

Kai smirked, as he himself found himself enjoying this match. He looked back at Aichi making sure his eternal mate would see him as he called for his mate. "Seek the Eternal mate!" he was bound and determined to get through to Aichi no matter what it would take. _Aichi, I will bring you back home. We will find another way, together. _Kai promised.

The deep crimson flamed surrounded the battle field yet again as Kai declared, "Trinity Crimson Flame!"

"One!" he started, attacking one of Gaillard's front units. He made sure to hold Aichi's gaze steady on him. He would come for Aichi, there were no other barriers in his way. There was no other way to live, until he could see his eternal mate again.

"Two." Yet another attack landed on a side unit, the two cards fell to Gaillard's discard pile, as he clenched his jaw for a moment.

"Trinity Crimson.." the final attack came in, Gaillard searched his deck, after having done Legion Mate previously before, he knew this wasn't the end. There was that chance for the heal trigger. He revealed the top card, "It appears the heavens have favored me," he smirked, revealing the heal trigger. "Have they favor upon you, Kai Toshiki?"

He started, declaring his Vangaurds main attack, using it's effect once again preventing Kai from guarding with anything but grade zeros.

The brunette smiled, closing his eyes for that moment as he declared, "Even if heaven had forsaken me, and I'm to be dragged into the depths of a hell, it won't stop me from my goal. I will save Aichi! And I will make a path for myself," he answered, successfully guarding with the cards from his hands. This was the end of the damage step, and Kai declared himself to now be entering the "Final Turn!"

This declaration was quite familiar, as it brought Aichi's attention to him once again. Lingering, his eyes were shaking seeming so lost, and perplexed on what to do. There was little distance between them now yet they were so far.

_Aichi, I'll always continue to search for you, and seek you. I love you my eternal mate, and now I'll prove once again, I'm not the person I was before. I will succeed now that I have the power to save you. No matter the cost to myself._

Using again the power of his Trinity Crimson flames he destroyed the remaining front units upon Gaillard's side of the field. His final attack was to come in, Gaillard had managed to use his remaining hand to guard from Kai's final attack with his Legion Mate.

Yet, the winds were blowing along side of Kai's passionate flame, creating an even stronger crimson flame around him and his units. He would win this no matter the cost. He drew the card from his deck, the first check, a critical trigger. His second was surely his remaining hope, he would find that hope. No matter how far it was against the odds.

Second check. Both Kai and Gaillard found themselves smiling, even under this moment. Kai revealed the card,

"A second critical trigger?" Naoki was astounded.

"It seems as if the wind was guiding the triggers to Kai, leading him towards his goal," Leon explained.

Kai declared his final attack, "Dragonic Overload the Great, mow them down" Now Gaillard had all his heal triggers upon his field, there was no question. The pride of Kai's crimson flames had overpowered him again. "Realize the power of my mates."

As the vanguard field faded out, Gaillard felt himself going weak from that attack. "Since I have failed to protect him from you. And Now that you've defeated me. You need to save Aichi." He passed on that will to Kai, feeling a sense of hope. Perhaps there was another way.

Kai smirked in a rather arrogant manner, as he held strong to his belief he would succeed in carrying on Blaster Blade's will and saving his eternal mate. "That goes without saying, you don't need to tell me that" _Aichi I will save you. No matter what it takes. Whatever it takes, I will save you from this suffering. I will take on whatever pain and save you from this isolation. My love. You will not be alone, anymore, sealed away from all you love and need. I will promise you that._

Kai turned towards the center of the room, as the once sleeping prince walked toward him, tugging onto his chest as he felt the pain of link joker, trying to break free from him. He looked towards Kai, thanking all of his knights for all they've done so far.

_Aichi I will save you._

At last the final match was set to begin, Aichi stepped off the platform, the distance between them was finally reaching its close!

* * *

"Kai-kun" Aichi breathed out the name, his voice almost in a state of yearning. The moonlight seemed to cast over the two during their duel, against one another. Aichi's eyes were usually full of love, excitement compassion seeing Kai. Yet now they were darkened in deep pain and sorrow.

Kourin fought to keep consciousness as she feared for the worst, losing who she was before. That world. "Don't lose…" she left behind those who were so dear to her, all for this

"Aichi," Kai's voice commanded firmly, yet desperately. _You can't look away from me anymore. We can't avoid this, and I will save you._

"The day I feared for more then anything has come," Aichi spoke rather bitterly, to be right here to see his beloved under these circumstances. The feeling of frozen daggers piercing against his heart, knowing well what he put Kai…and his friends through. All to protect them yet, _There's no way around this. Kai-kun I can't protect you now that you've come this far. You'll be by my side, isolated from existence itself, as my Knight. As soon as this match is over. Naoki, Leon, Ren…all of you. _"You know about what happened to me don't you?" Aichi asked his voice filled with anger and pain.

"Yes Gaillard told me," Kai responded, unwilling to lose his resolve, he wouldn't lose this, more then anything he couldn't afford to lose Aichi. _The one who changed everything in my life, there is no world without you._

"After that fight with Takuto, Link Joker's seed entered my body," Aichi held his deck tightly against his heart, "There is no way to destroy the seed…" _There is no other option. _"When someone wins the fight the seed will carry on, onto them."

"It's an endless chain," Kai stated, knowing fully well how bad things had gotten, and his part in all of this. _Which is why I don't want you to be alone…not anymore. _

"When someone wins a fight and becomes more powerful, so will the seed of the link joker. It will only continue to grow…" Aichi stopped, "That's why there is no other choice, I have to seal this within myself, away from the world again. And disappear from existence, this entire world. That is the cost."

"There is no other way, Kai, to save the world from Link Joker." Aichi proclaimed, noticing the pained look upon Kai's face his lips pursed tightly as his eyes focused upon him. Just on him. _It has been so long Kai…I only wish there was another choice. I won't have you go through this suffering. More then anyone else. Kai-kun…_

Kai gazed at Aichi, looking into him, his eyes were solemn, yet had a small spark ignited. When remember the words of Blaster Blade, their avatar. The card that brought them together all of this time.

"Ren and Leon. Both of you I had believed you truly understood where I was coming from with this." He turned towards the blonde and red head, trying to read them. "I had believed you'd remain neutral, that you wouldn't interfere with this."

Ren was the first to begin, a sheepish smile on his face. Looking very much like a child who was being scolded. "Yeah sorry about that…I guess I ended up giving Kai my support in the end. But I still think there is another way. Besides you should have really seen how desperately Kai searched for you. I don't think I've ever seen him that passionate before. Coming to me for help." He scratched at the side of his cheek, still smiling despite his apology.

Leon looked over at Ren, as he finished, and closed his eyes before thinking to respond. "I am truly apologetic over this. But I have no wish to live in a peaceful world, at your expense." He explained there was nothing right with living that kind of life. Happiness at the expense of Aichi. Happiness being torn away from Aichi, and his eternal mate. Seeing Misaki and Kai two truly strong and generally adamant personalities, remaining so lost and broken, without a word to say. Ren's request in addition, he couldn't say no. "And at your destruction, Sendou Aichi, It would never be worth it"

The winds were guiding him in that direction, helping Misaki to find Kourin, and Kai to find Aichi. It seemed natural to help them, and Aichi's mates. "The thought of a world without you, was at the heart of why I had to refuse your request to watch beside you. At the time we couldn't see any other way around it. So until then we remained neutral. Now though we've learned through your mates, through Kai's belief that there was another way. A way to save you and the destruction from this world. Aichi you must have known how deeply you've become Kai's world. That he would be able to force open a new path. And is the only one able to do this now. We put our trust and faith in him. "

Aichi however remained solemn, looking down as he answered, "There is no other way…"

"Aichi." Ren spoke concerned. "You must know how far Kai was willing to go for you. That he led himself to you through the path that doesn't even exist. Or hadn't."

Naoki found himself unable to contain his frustration, clenching his fist as he added in. "That's right Aichi. Kai is the only one who remember you. After all this time, all of those times before, no matter the pain or suffering from Judgment he refused to forget about you. You have to know that! He had lost again and again, against Kai and Gaillard yet never gave up, he'd grit his teeth and get back up again. Refusing to give up on you, until he could see you again! You have always meant the most to Kai. And I may not know much about this. But I swore Kai meant the world to you as well! You can't honestly believe there is no hope."

Aichi remained quiet, refusing to truly step in, or persuade any of his mates, not now. Their persistence was painful. If only there was that other way. "Kai-kun…" Aichi felt him calling to him, wanting to understand, what other choice was there?

"Aichi it all started with that first encounter. Blaster Blade led me here." Kai started, that image of the Royal Paladin, Aichi's precious avatar their bond together being held through that link. That was what gave him the hope, the will to carry on and find Aichi. He knew he'd never stop longing and searching for his eternal mate. But it was at that moment there was hope. The path between him and Aichi would forever intersect. It was inevitable.

Aichi however would not sway his eyes appeared lifeless, as he held out a card from his deck. It appeared to have the same dark and sinister aura before it. The image on the card struck Kai, it was similar to Blaster Blade, yet the appearance alone felt surreal. That wasn't Blaster Blade, with that look in his eyes, so far gone as they were tainted. The eyes and all around were simply replaced with that bright red light from Link Joker. So lost… Much like his Aichi. "You mean this one.." Aichi held out the card, that had become tainted through Link Joker, that very card that represented the bond between them.

It wasn't Blaster Blade…It was… Kai gasped unable to truly accept that would happen, to their avatar. Their bond. "Blaster Joker?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Naoki had added in. To think that even Blaster Blade would become involved in this.

"Blaster Blade's been tainted by Link Joker?" Kai spoke in disbelief, as Aichi held that card before him as if this was all bound to happen. He had seemed so numb.

"Kai the Blaster Blade that led you here no longer exists." Aichi pointed out holding it before, him his words were cold as if spoken by someone else, through Aichi. What had the Link Joker done to him? Kai knew he'd find a path, to bring himself to save Aichi, he needed it now more then ever. Aichi's oceanic eyes were cold and dark as he finished, "The Blaster Joker, I have now is going to defeat you"

"I didn't think I'd be able to forge a path without fighting you, it would have to come to this.." Kai responded, _I only wish I could make you see there's another way._

"Very well," Aichi prepared his deck. "I want you to promise me one thing. If you are to lose this fight you, Kai-kun…" the blue haired boy paused looking at Kai who gasped a bit in shock seeing the way Aichi looked at him. _Asking again for Kai to obey his wish._

"Naoki, Ren and Leon when I win this fight, I want you to become the new quarte knights..." Aichi said, looking back towards Kai yet again. For Kai to come this far, for all of them to do so, awakening him and Link Joker within, they would have to take on the responsibility of sealing it away again.

While Naoki called out Aichi's name in confusion. Ren and Leon looked towards each other equally as perplexed.

Gaillard, Rati and Neve all seemed shock to hear of this as well for the first time too. So they were replaced? "I'm sorry you did nothing wrong," Aichi responded seeing the concerns laced on their faces. "I was too weak, and when I decided to seal myself away, I didn't want to involve people I knew. That's why I couldn't tell Kai…Naoki…Kamui, Misaki and those I knew so well. Instead I relied and asked of you all to become my knights. But this time it will be different."

_I won't make the same mistake again. I couldn't find the courage to tell everyone what I was planning to do. I feared I'd be swayed and stopped by those I cared for. Especially by you Kai, after all I knew you'd never accept this. And I'd listen, because the words that come from your lips, have always been the most endearing._

"I'll defeat you Kai, and whoever else I need to face, I will fight them as well." Aichi declared this, "And when I defeat you all, I will have you four watch over my sealed form. The Link Joker travesty will not repeat itself again!"

"That's fine." Kai accepted it. He would go under any conditions if it meant he had a chance to free his beloved, his eternal mate. No matter what, he'd risk it all, and he'd be by Aichi's side until the end of time either way. His fellow mates however, seemed completely in shock.

"Kai?" Naoki called. _How can you agree to something like that so easily?_

He couldn't and wouldn't leave Aichi! Not after how far he'd come! "Aichi I understand your resolve. If I lose I will become a quarte knight and seal you away. But.." he held his deck close against his chest, the feelings from his fellow mates all were riding on this duel as well. "I will not lose!" His feelings towards his eternal mate, and bringing him home, was worth any sacrifice.

"Of course you wouldn't intend to lose, Kai, but neither do I" Aichi responded. The air around them grew thicker as they both placed their respective decks down beginning the fight.

"Stand up"

"The."

"Vangaurd!"

Their fight began from a start evenly matched. The power of the Link Joker was overflowing all across the cardfighting arena, it felt impossible to shake it. Yet Kai had his own resolve, he would not lose this. The wind blew through his own path, as he summoned his avatar. "Aichi I will be the one to bring you back, I realize your resolve and how strong you are. But I will show you there is another way, arise my avatar Dragonic Overlord the Great"

The crimson flames of passion spread throughout, demolishing the aura that came from the Link Joker, if only for this turn. "Aichi I will show you my crimson passionate feelings! The powers of mates. All I've learned along the way. To get to you, I've lost many matches, endured grueling punishments but It will be worth it. When I have you back. Aichi I won't leave your side, No matter the outcome." He promised the blue haired boy.

"I had a feeling, when I sealed myself up. That you wouldn't forget me." Aichi admitted, as he felt himself lost and wound up in those memories. _I can't let myself be swayed by you. Influenced by your every word… Not again. Yet a part of me….am I happy? No that's not it this is going against the objective the fate of the world is at stake. _

"You had the right idea, not telling me. Had you told me you would have planned to sacrifice yourself and seal yourself away. I would have stopped you. No matter what, I would never have let you go through with that. You know how much I love you, and all this time. I'd go through hell and back, whatever punishment it took, however many losses and judgments I'd follow you! I'd bring you home, away from this pain!" Kai confessed whole heartedly, as the crimson flames around him only began to intensify, he was honest, unlike those years before, all the words he kept inside he would use to reach towards Aichi. _I've always loved you. My most important mate. _

The words were enough to bring Aichi out of the trance and hold from Link Joker, as he looked at Kai desperately. There was not a doubt in Kai's mind as he saw him that he'd save Aichi, and Aichi needed to be home. That he needed to be with Aichi whatever the costs, whatever the circumstances.

"I never had anticipated you coming all this way," Aichi confessed, that pang on guilt stinging against his chest. He turned toward Kai, his knights, his friends….Why had it gone like this? Why wasn't there another way? Yet, there was no other choice.

"You were not mistaken," Kai caught him off guard. "Had I been the Kai you knew then there's no way I would have made it this far. But I'm no longer who I was before."

"You're not the Kai-kun I knew?," Aichi asked, he hadn't expected that. Kai's passionate crimson flames, they were starting to get to him.

"Through each of the battles, every loss and time I had to get back up again. I realized I wasn't alone, that I couldn't do everything on my own. I relied on my mates, those irreplaceable bonds. Naoki, Miwa, Tokura who risked it all to save not only you but Kourin as well. Each of these mates helped me believe in the path I was making for myself, and allowed me to be stronger. Now Aichi I will show you the power of my mates. I will bring you home, you are the hope our life. In mine…Each of us wished to see you, to never forget you. You changed their lives. You changed mine, Aichi."

"Kai-kun"

"You are our mate too. And my eternal mate."

The blunette felt himself moved by those passionate feelings, the words that made his heart shiver as soon as they fled from Kai's lips. He couldn't stop now…there was no choice. "I understand you Kai…" Aichi looked down for that moment, unable to think as Link Joker took over him once again, "But I'll show you how pointless that was, your mates all of that. And you four will become the new knights to seal me away. There are some things passion, emotions and mates can not accomplish…" He spoke so coldly the seed of Link Joker spreading in him even more, even his own knights couldn't truly see that this was the only way.

_I've pledged my life to stay by Aichi's side yet…I'm somehow looking forward to seeing Kai fight. _ Gaillard had pondered there was something about him, that made you want to believe, to believe in that hope.

Aichi's heart became consumed with the power, as he no longer looked at Kai with those same eyes, he couldn't. His heart was breaking, as he summoned Blaster Link Joker. And proceeded to locking all of Kai's rear guards and attacking his vanguard.

_This should be the end_, Aichi had thought.

"So this is the power of Aichi's Blaster Joker." Kai clenched his jaw, finding himself in this bind. _In just that one turn he already obliterated my rear guards. There's something different though. _Kai said as he held his hand closely over his heart, _Something about that attack Aichi. I felt something from you. It's so strong yet it feels as though you were calling out to me in that attack._

Kai had managed to save himself, barely from Aichi's attack taking two units from his hand to guard himself from further damage.

"I've understood when fighting Kai before, they are evenly matched.." Gaillard stated standing amoung the sidelines, "His resolve is just as strong as Aichi's."

Ren gave a knowing smile. "It seems that Kai has started to understand"

Kai stared into Aichi, their resolves equally as strong and overwhelming. It was as if their passionate and burning wills had made their way through to each other.

"How have you made it this far, Kai?" Aichi needed to know, was this truly all due to the power of the mates.

Kai closed his eyes, unknowingly, as the image of all of his fellow mates and their spirit emerged. He could feel their presence, and knew all too well with this bond there was never an intent to lose, no matter how bad things would get.

"Aichi," Kai called out to him, just as he understood Aichi, he needed for Aichi to hear him. To not give into the despair, and doubt there is only one way. They would forge a path together. Their paths should not have been separate from the start. He at last heard Aichi's plea. "I challenged you to this fight so I could defeat you. As I heard of the circumstances of your resolve to seal yourself away, I made a vow to myself. I swore that I would defeat you and let that seed inhabit me in your place." Kai pressed his hand right over the left side of his chest, holding it tightly. That area where Aichi would always belong regardless of the circumstances.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi's voice yelped out, his eyes were finally starting to swirl with emotion. _This isn't what I wanted. Kai-kun, you above all else. I wanted to prevent this from happening to you. To protect you and yet…_

The brunette smirked, "Hmm..," he felt a great deal of victory getting that reaction out of Aichi. There was an unrelenting light in those aqua-green eyes as they met with Aichi. The bluenette felt that certain feeling inhabiting him again, seeing that look, that overwhelming confidence. A part of his chest was throbbing and he felt his heart going off pace. He shouldn't have been moved yet! _Seeing you like that. How are you always able to do this…Kai-kun. I-I can't though. I can't let you._

"Aichi," Kai asked, speaking his name as if it were the most precious and delicate word on all of earth and the planet Cray. He refused to let Aichi turn away to not see himself, calling out to him. A natural warm smile enveloped his lips, one that felt lost and misplaced, until seeing this boy once again. "Then will you become one of my Quarte Knights, and watch over my sealed form?" _You will be the one closest to my heart. As long as you are beside me, I will take any pain. This is my resolve for you, my dearest, beloved eternal mate. Sendou Aichi..._

Aichi was clearly moved from that question. How was he supposed to react? Those feelings he felt all those years were slowly but surely coming back twice as hard. It felt as if he was being exposed before Kai, and he was breaking down every wall, every shield every pillar of defense he held before him. Kai created his own path to him. And he couldn't deny that small part of him that needed Kai all along was growing bigger. Why did he feel he could believe in him?

But still. "Kai that's ridiculous!" How could he believe in this solution, wouldn't it be destroying all he worked for. Crushing his hope to protect his beloved from all of that pain before? "I could never do that" _I can't let you be a sacrifice. Kai! _He felt himself gasping softly, how had he let his emotions slip through this easily?

Kai's expression had turned from that gentle smile, to a rather somber look. His eyes would not move from Aichi, and the blue haired boy could see the extent of the pain, Kai was going through. "Yet, you'd let yourself go through that, Even though you'd sacrifice yourself, you can't bear the thought of me sacrificing myself? _Do you really think I'd be alright. That either of us are meant to live in a world, or that we can survive without each other. Aichi, I know somewhere…we have a place."_

"Aichi…" Kai breathed out his name. His soul mate, eternal mate. "You should know by now, my life without you has become meaningless. No matter the cost, knowing you are beside me, the person I love more than anyone else… I will be alright.

Aichi couldn't respond to that. His dark blue eyes were glistening at the words of his lover. How was he supposed to make Kai see? Why was this all seeming more possible, the more Kai would talk to him? He managed to forge his own path back into his heart all over again, or perhaps just rekindle the path that had existed his whole life.

"It makes sense, when I think about it Aichi. I'm exactly the same way. Aichi I'm going to shatter that determination. The idea that if one person is sacrificed everything can be saved…I will burn that image to nothing" Kai promised, his resolve would not yield. _I will bring you home, with me. Wherever we are whatever the circumstances. That is where we belong._

"Kai-kun," It was all Aichi could muster, he felt himself entranced within Kai's world, his resolve.

"Picture it Aichi, That fragility of your will after I burn it away with my crimson flames of purgatory! I will make you see the will Blaster Blade entrusted to me. I will save you!" Kai vowed, as the flames around him engulf the entire arena. Leaving Aichi's previous resolve to start to dissipate.

Time itself seemed to stop in that moment, when Kai with his eyes blazing with those passionate flames, clenched his hand into a fist. He held his clenched hand before him as he spoke with absolutely certainty. "Final Turn!"

There was not a face in the room that wasn't at some degree surprised by his declaration. All of those memories and previous, heart racing moments were coming back to Aichi even harder than ever before.

He drew from his deck, with the power of his mates, Blaster Blade's will and his determination and feelings for Aichi. Those overwhelming emotions ran through to his deck, causing him to draw the card he needed all along, the one Kai foresaw the moment he declared this was truly the final turn.

"I ride Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great!" Kai called as the crimson colored avatar arose into the arena, burning with the passionate flames that could only come from Kai Toshiki. "And then seek the mate!" he had called, the third time during this duel, and he would continue to call for until his feelings overflowed within Aichi.

"This is his third Seek Mate?" Naoki was astounded.

"He really has been milking that strategy.." Ren added with a sheepish smile

"Seek Mate represents Kai's feelings for his mates. Those he fought alongside to get to this point, those who lost, who's feelings and wills he carried on." Leon explained, "And of course the feelings for his eternal mate, Sendou Aichi! As long as he holds to those feelings, Kai will continue to call on his legion mates."

"That's right," Naoki found himself agreeing, they had to believe in him. "Go Kai, slam into Aichi with your feelings!" _We'll believe in you all the way. You are the only one to save Aichi._

Kai smiled hearing the support from his fellow mate, he nodded, before turning back to Aichi.  
"Aichi!" Kai called the name of his dearest, eternal mate again. Instantly causing Aichi to react, showing that gleaming emotion in his eyes as their eyes met.

"If it would mean relieving you of your misery you must know that I'd-" Kai paused, "I'd be happy to offer myself up!"

"No, Kai!" Aichi cried out to him. _I love you too much for this. You can't sacrifice yourself, I won't let you. Please…don't._

"Look around you Aichi," Kai turned his attention towards the knights, his fellow mates. Everyone who's heart had been moved by Aichi in the past. His precious friends. "Who else here is prepared to take on Aichi's suffering?"

There wasn't a soul in that room that hadn't found themselves in agreement.

"Of course," Ren answered with certainty.

"There's no need to ask," Leon responded.

"Naturally" Naoki spoke straight from his heart.

"I would be an honor," Neve had responded with diligence, pressing his lips towards his ring once again, his bond with Aichi.

"Yes!" Rati exclaimed enthusiastically.

Gaillard was dead serious, and certain as well. "I would be pleased to, Aichi."

At last Kai turned toward Kourin knowing the answer as well. The look on her face confirmed it.

Aichi has made an impact on all of their lives, and they would find that hope together.

Kai turned towards Aichi in confidence, the smirk not leaving his lips. It caused Aichi to only continue to react, stuttering in his speech. "W-what?"

"And I know even your mates who aren't here now would say the same!" Kai exclaimed to him. "Miwa, Kamui, Tokura.." Kai spoke their names softly, closing his eyes as their images reflected into his mind. They too shared this resolve. "If asked if they would be sealed away in your place, not one of them would shake their heads!"

"What are you trying to say?" Aichi's voice was being drowned out in the uncertainty.

Kai called to his eternal mate again, saying his name so tenderly as he explained. "Aichi, There's no need to accept your fate alone and sacrifice yourself. All of us will share that fate!"

"It's impossible!" Aichi stubbornly exclaimed. "There is only one seed," Yet Kai's resolve still hadn't shaken in the least. "There's no way you could do that." He tried to convince Kai…or perhaps himself.

"It's possible, Aichi, with Blaster Blade!" Kai remarked.

"Blaster Blade?" Aichi repeated, that avatar that brought them together throughout all of their lives.

Kai explained, "Aichi, before when you hit me with that attack from Blaster Joker. I understood. I sensed that strong will coming from Blaster Blade's sword. 'My Blade can cut through anything' was what he was saying, not only my avatar…but it had to be Link Joker's seed as well. Even though Blaster Blade is a Joker now, he still carries that will. His former knight soul exists. And if Blaster Blade too feels this way, I'm sure even Cray itself is willing to take in Link Joker."

"Aichi, can't you see it's just like during the battle of the Shadow and Royal Paladin" Kai finished, as Aichi looked in with great doubt. "But there's no way."

Even his former knight Rati spoke up, her too believing this way. "It has to be possible Aichi, cray is a wonderful planet. I'm sure it's possible!"

Aichi was beside himself in great doubt, unable to turn away until Kai called to him once again. "Aichi," he started, keeping the blue haired boy's gaze upon him firmly. "I'm going to defeat you now. And prove to you that I'm right." Kai proclaimed as his opened hand extended before him leading the way for his avatar to come into play. "A new avatar will arise. Dragonic Neoflame! Legion!" Kai commanded as his final attack was coming into play. The crimson flames of passion had now all but completely flooded out the darkness from the link joker. They came towards attacking Aichi's Garnet star. The two drive checks were made, both critical triggers, which he used towards the power of his avatar.

"I now stand Neoflame and Dragonic Overlord!" he called, feeling the passionate flames extending from his finger tips as they were commanded to stand once again. This would be it!

"Guard!" Aichi in an act of desperation took two of his units out to guard, as he clenched his teeth, overwhelmed by Kai's resolve. Those crimson flames burned their brightest at this moment, it was almost blinding.

"Drive check," Kai said, with the first revealed card, being a critical trigger. Now was even more a moment of truth, how far Kai's passionate flames and fighting style would lead him to victory. As he revealed the second card, he found his hope. His second double critical trigger!

Aichi let out a breath he had been holding for some time. _Was this how you planned it all along, Kai-kun?_

The flames were truly blinding as Neoflame and Overlord striked directly at Aichi's vanguard. The tainted Link Joker units faded from the battle field as the arena returned to its normal state. _The four critical triggers in a row. _

"That is Kai Toshiki's power." Gaillard stated having dueled him before, seeing the fighter Kai was now. That was what led him to victory, even under impossible circumstances. "It's what allowed him to withstand those overwhelming circumstances and call for a Legion Mate 3 times during their duel. That passion he held for his mates. For Aichi. Was what led him to victory.. Those triggers responded to his feelings"

The stands upon the cardfighting area collapsed down into the ground.

"I lose," Aichi admitted, his eyes overshadowed by the blue bangs falling in front of his eyes, as he felt himself growing weaker. Those red waves from Link Joker, began to make their way towards Aichi, threatening to possess the next user.

He grimaced in pain, as Kai came running over towards his side. "Aichi!" he called out, a part of him breaking inside seeing the one he loved in that much pain.

"Kai-kun." Aichi's voice lost it's strength as it desperately begged to hold onto his eternal mate. The waves from Link Joker escaped from Aichi's body, causing him to scream out in pain, as he felt himself no longer able to maintain that power within himself.

_There is another way, Aichi. I know it. _Kai found himself torn seeing Aichi in that state, he couldn't stand to see him like that a moment longer. Aichi bit on the inside of his lip and winced his eyes tightly shut, the Link Joker cards fell onto the ground before him. His avatar, that had once been Blaster Joker, began to change glowing with a translucent blue light.

The small arrowhead like seed emerged from Aichi's body as he struggled to maintain his balance. That small seed is what had caused all of this to begin.

Kai knew this was the time, he would believe as he called, pointing out his middle and index finger close together, calling out to their avatar. "Blaster Blade!"

As if a prayer had been answered Blaster Blade fought to become free from the possession held by Link Joker, he returned to his natural state. Just as the seed moved swiftly towards Kai, a glowing blue summoning circle, appeared around Aichi. From it arose Blaster Blade.

Kai called out merging his spirit with Blaster Blade. "You who would destroy the world. Be accepted by forgiveness and resolve. Now become a member of the world you had destroyed" Blaster Blade's spirit dashed towards the threatening seed, striking through it and breaking it apart. The seed may have not been able to be destroyed but that was not to say there was another way.

Kai split the seed in half, followed by Aichi and soon all of Aichi's knights, mates and friend's had merged their own spirits within Blaster Blade giving it the strength to divide the Link Joker seed further and further.

Those small fractals of the seed spread into the hearts of Kai, Aichi and all of their friends who came this far. They each took on their own part of the pain. "With forgiveness and resolve, fighters are able to head towards the future. This is the will Blaster Blade had always believed in." Kai proclaimed.

Aichi turned towards Blaster Blade. "Is Link Joker gone?"

The white paladin looked upon Aichi, having missed all that time that kept them apart. "While there is no way to destroy Link Joker, My vanguard. The seed was split into pieces and divided into the fighters who hold forgiveness and resolve in their hearts, each sliver of the seed will not have the power to take over a fighter. My sword also gave the seed a new property, when a fighter goes up against another fighter with resolve and forgiveness the seed will be split even further. The power from Link Joker will surely fade and become weaker, until it is within the hearts of all fighters" the paladin explained, stating also there would be a place for Link Joker, upon planet Cray it would too have its place.

"It was through those who fought to protect Cray, with such forgiveness and resolve that will lead them to find their place within Cray," Aichi's avatar turned toward the brunette, seeing his avatar looking at his eternal mate. Kai held a soft smile just for him, "Picture it, a land where Link Joker and other clans are able to coexist and compete, within Cray." The hope of that image came to mind, every clan having it's place. It made Aichi feel lighter.

"I see." Aichi finally found himself within Kai's resolve, _You knew all along. "There is a future that awaits us."_

The palace upon the moon began to fade from its original place. Aichi clenched his teeth tightly in pain, as he felt his body starting to collapse. "Aichi!" Kai called out, rushing to the side of the one he needed the most. Before Aichi could fall, Kai was right there beside him, his hand reached for Aichi's shoulder as he held the boy's slender figure against himself.

Kai's other hand held onto Aichi's back, pulling him close. "The long dream is over." Kai said, _Finally. _"It's all over my love, Aichi." _You'll never go through that nightmare again. And never will you take this on alone._

It was truly all over, this nightmare, that seemed never ending. Kai could at last feel his beloved within his arms, he pulled him closer. "Kai-kun?" Aichi asked weakly as he felt that all too familiar blush staining his cheeks. _Kai's warmth._

Kai pressed the boy's head against his chest. His heart beating, just for his love. "I love you," Kai whispered pressing his lips upon Aichi's temples. _Kai-kun…_Aichi found himself drifting into sleep. _I loved you too. Thank you…_

Kai and Aichi's friends seemed to fade into the background as Kai, pulled the boy in, a finger under his chin as their lips met softly, after so long they locked against each other, in that soft tender kiss. It represented their love and longing, after all this time.

Gaillard found himself, restrained by Neve, as he clenched his hand tightly. "Relax," Both Rati and Neve decided it was best to leave. "Ah, Oliver-chan, I think it's best we leave them alone for now. We'll see Aichi again. After all we are mates~" Rati spoke cheerfully and Neve steered him away. "Aichi had to be overwhelmed by those Crimson flames. Kai!" Gaillard spoke bitterly to his current rival in affections.

As soon as Rati left to guide Gaillard away. Neve returned slowly to help Kourin up and out from her current slumber. Her too exhausted from the Link Joker's previous attack on her. He carried her out along with the other knights.

"I think we should be leaving too," Leon spoke at the voice of reason, while Naoki and Ren seemed to stare on with interest.

"I always knew they were going to find each other again," Naoki said turning to follow Leon.

"Aww but it was getting to the good part!" Ren whined, feeling his wrist tugged on by the blonde as they turned to leave the two mates alone.

_Kai-kun.. _Aichi groaned out as their kiss ended, his eyes closed shut his head leaned against Kai's chest. The brunette scooped the smaller boy into his arms, holding him bridal style, his arm around the boy's slender waist and under his legs.

The half asleep blunette dangled his arms around Kai's neck, as he slowly fell asleep. Kai leaned down to kiss the boy upon his temple. "Aichi it's all okay now, we're going home"

* * *

At the crowded card capitol shop, Misaki Tokura sat by idly at the counter before her. The Jr. Tournament had begun so there wasn't anyone coming near the counter.

She'd occasionally glance over to the new fighters, and their matches. Then back down to that black ribbon upon her wrist.

_I wonder where you are now...and of your memories. Even if they are gone. I know it'll be alright. If I could just see you. _Misaki sighed staring off at the current matches being held.

The sound of the door opening that time hardly caught her surprised. Misaki stated nonchalantly, "Welcome to Card Capitol. Sign ups for our current tournaments however are currently full. But you're free to watc-" She stopped.

Time itself became frozen, as the smiling figure by the door, gazed towards her, with her soft green eyes. The woman at the door, seemed to have a brightened expression, as she caught Misaki's gaze. The lavender haired female, all but jolted from her seat.

That spark lit inside her again, the world around her began to flood over with color and vibrance. Misaki's eyes gleamed with passion as she said.

"Kourin!"

* * *

A/N Closing!

~Thank you so much for your support with this story. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it IS a happy end and within this week with the season finale I will be posting this stories finale/epilogue! There was a lot of events that happened and we're sadly coming to a close with the original cast being main characters. So much love for all the KaiChi and MisaKou moments 3And I swear Naoki loves that cardfight club,and was like the shipping mascot that day. It's like pretty much a rainbow club everybody can get a girlfriend or boyfriend we have Naoki/Shingo who in turn are the biggest Misakou Shippers and Aichi's already been with Kai since like he was 10 years old, so everyone at the club can be couplely, during club hours, except Aichi who has his cute moments after school as Kai waits by the gates for him and they totally have to stop sometimes for makeout sessions along the way to Kai's place. Because they're freaking newlyweds now. That's my headcanon and I'm sticking to it! Next chapter will be the finale/epilogue a week past now involving the season finales moments and my own rendition of how it should end. Stay tuned!


	5. You are my hope

A/N: Thank you for staying with the story with me! Have some sweet Kaichi and MisaKou fluff. (Tiny bit of Naoki/Shingo because well everyone in the cardfight club is LGBT).

Alternate ending (so many differences)! :-D Everyone's happy now~ Yaoi and Yuri forever

* * *

_-The Night Before-_

Kai Toshiki found himself walking along the familiar sidewalk, with Sendou Aichi in his arms. One arm held Aichi tightly under his legs, while the older held softly behind his upper back.

The warmth of the boy's arms around him felt at this moment like it was all he needed. He noticed the boy's eyes wincing a bit, before they opened. "Ah." Aichi found himself yawning, as he noticed the position he was in. Had he really been held against Kai so softly, and had his arms around him just now. He flushed, realizing just how intimate he felt, being held in Kai's arms so delicately, like his bride or...groom technically. He flushed. "Wahhh, Kai-kun! Kai-kun?" his heart was racing, especially feeling himself against Kai like this. And Kai's eyes they held onto him so tenderly, as if to ask, if this was real? He was so fixed upon him. So concerned. "Aichi?" the brunette's voice shot directly through to his heart, he was blushing even harder. Just the way Kai said his name.

"You're awake," his lips curved into a gentle smile, his head bowing down to press his forehead against Aichi. "Are you feeling alright?"

Aichi could feel every inch of his body tingly against this sensation, his cheeks were dyed in a deep cherry red color. All he could do was nod. "Have you been carrying me this whole time? Kai-kun? I'm sorry I must be heavy and ahhh-" he stopped, feeling Kai's familiar and longed after touch. It was simply electrifying. Kai's fingers held themselves against the younger boy's cheek, causing it to burn and flush even kept his eyes tightly shut. He loosened his lips, upon feeling his heart soar, knowing what Kai was going to do next.

Kai, still holding Aichi's entire body up, in his arms, and he claimed those lips that simply belonged to him. Aichi had given him everything just as Kai had given himself to the younger. Their lips touched, first so very innocent, two sets of lips brushing against each other. Then Aichi tightened his hold as his arms clutched around Kai, who only held the boy tighter against him.

Aichi gasped feeling Kai's soft lips caress his own as the brunettes hand softly cupped his cheek. "I love you," Kai mumurred against the younger boy's soft lips. His tongue slipped out tasting the boy's bottom lip, before gaining entrance from Aichi. Their tongues met in a delicate, tender and open mouthed kiss. Aichi moaned softly into Kai's mouth as they had their eyes tightly shut lost in a world of their own.

"I love you too," Aichi spoke between breathes as they finally broke for air. Kai smiled so softly, planting a butterfly like kiss upon the boy's lips again then temple as he continued to walk down the road. "Kai-kun?" Aichi asked with his eyes opened wide. The brunette turned to look down upon him fondly. "Aichi." he responded, making the younger boy swallow hearing his name spoken like that.

"Where are we going?" Aichi asked holding tightly to Kai, one arm around his free hand clutched into the soft fabric over Kai's chest. Kai smirked at him for a moment noticing the flush, then shook his head.

"I'm taking you home to see your family, Emi and your mother I'm sure would love to see you and..."Kai trailed off upon feeling those delicate fingers tracing himself along the side of Kai's neck. The brunette couldn't help but lean into the touch. "Aichi?"

"I want to go to your place," Aichi's voice was muffled as he buried his face into the shirt over Kai's chest. The words all came out in a jumble, and the younger boy would have sworn his face is on fire. Kai opened his mouth for that small moment, until he felt the younger boy take that chance. To lean up and meet again in that passionate, deepened kiss.

Aichi's eyes were shining upon the slowly setting sun before them. "I love Emi and mom, and I'll call them and see them tomorrow . I've done this before when staying over at your place," Aichi blushed so hard then and Kai smirked at the boy. Remembering all those peaceful days, they could finally come back. "No matter what Kai-kun you came back to save me and never forgot. Kai-kun. I want to be with you...I want to touch you, I want you to touch me...And you-" The younger boy couldn't even look up at his boyfriend at this point, it felt as though the words were simply falling out of his lips. He had no control. Still he couldn't face the older boy, look at him in the eyes, and see Kai's expression at him admitting such embarrassing things. It just had been so long...

Aichi cuddled up against the brunette's warm body, slowly peeking his head out to say, "You are my home, Kai-kun" And as he looked up he met Kai's intense gaze, he looked to be in such bliss. "I-I-I want to be with you, Kai-kun" The flustered boy admitted, burying himself back into Kai.

It seemed that as soon as those words slipped through the younger boy's lips, Kai's heart seemed to race like mad, and they found themselves at Kai's apartment sooner then expected.

Kai took the boy in and up to his-or well their bedroom. As Kai sat the boy on the bed he softly spoke, "Are you sure you're okay?" his voice laced with concern to which the younger boy nodded. Their lips met again and again as the two fell into each other throughout the night. Lost in their world and passion that had been longed for so very long.

* * *

_Present Day_

Aichi awoke that next morning, snuggled up against Kai's side. He felt the brunette's strong arms wrapped around him as their partially exposed bodies. "Kai-Kun," the younger boy softly whispered feeling a hand ruffle his messy blue locks of hair.

"Good Morning," Kai smiled softly down at the boy, who returned the gesture.

"I'll have to see Emi and Mom soon," Aichi yawned before slowly snuggling up against his boyfriend's chest. "And then school, but first let's stay like this," his words were so soft, pleading. This was really something they both needed.

* * *

_That afternoon._

"Kourin!" Misaki, exclaimed as she, felt her body moving ahead of her mind. She all but rushed out from behind the front desk, moving the small door before her. There was a white translucent glow within Misaki's soft blue eyes, so full of vitality.

The assistant manager -cat- slept upon the small red pet bed sitting upon the counter top. It let out a small "mrow?", with an eye open. It gazed upon the two girls now with a small distance between them, it seemed pleased enough to close it's eyes again.

Kourin's green eyes simply, glistened as they shined looking into the lavender girl's sky blue eyes. Her lips curved into a tender smile, as she held her arms out to the side of her. "I'm sorry I took so long, Misaki", she apologized bowing her head down for a brief moment, golden blonde tresses fell over her eyes.

Misaki's soft blue eyes seemed to spark some life into them, they seemed brighter, and slowly clouded. Her lip trembled, as her brain strove to process any type of words to form from her lips. Those eyes right now, met with with a soft green, and they conveyed so much, pain, anger isolation...longing, sadness, and love. She found the same reflected in Kourin's eyes.

"Misaki?" Kourin asked quite concerned, she felt two arms reach around her waist, hugging her tightly. Misaki Tokura had held her breath, for so long, so long since Link Joker. She held back, always always looking so calm and together, but now that strength had shattered. Like pieces of glass all around her subconscious bit by bit, the pieces would have to be restored by the blonde idol.

There seemed to be a few stares for a second from the Jr. Tournament. Emi Sendou pouted, glaring at anyone who seemed to be staring for too long and bothering Misaki-nee chan and her Kourin. Majority of fighters seemed to not take much notice, being an adult thing. Kourin smiled, as her hand felt foreign to her for a moment, shaking that small bit. As she reached her hand towards the back of Misaki's head while her arms pulled the girl in tightly.

This was the first time Kourin had ever held Misaki. It was such bliss, she was so soft, warmth and perfectly smooth against her. Misaki had cried silently against the older girl's chest, as her hands placed towards Kourin's back, her fingers curled, entwined in the soft white blouse upon the idol. "Kourin...you..." Misaki fought to keep her composure, if there was some to spare now. She was to represent this shop one day, but it all seemed pointless without this girl before her.

So what if she caused some attention? That idea floated in her mind as she held tighter to Kourin. "You...really-", Misaki laughed a bit, before letting out a breath. "What took you so long?" Misaki's eyes held a fragility in them Kourin had never seen before. It seemed since this all began, that glint in her eyes always faded.

Kourin pulled the girl up against her in a proper embrace, arms slipping around Misaki's upper back, she took her in. Her hand guided itself as it ran circles up and down the older girl's back. Guilt conveyed in her eyes, as she felt the dampness of Misaki's tears against her chest. They had been so cold, and she heard the girl's breathing uneven as she released her emotions.

"So you have always held onto that?" Kourin asked, hoping again to confirm. So there truly was someone all this while that saw her. _Misaki...I can see it even more. _Kourin pressed her lips upon the lavender girl's forehead. Misaki felt herself flush against the soft and innocent contact. _All along...I hadn't seen clearly. You saw who I was throughout everything. You believed in me. I wanted so much to protect you from facing pain in this world. But I should have known you wouldn't forget me._

Misaki lifted her head softly, looking back at the still empty front desk. "I had always known something was missing...even when I went through Judgement trying to find you I knew that, I had forgotten something-someone so preciou-"

"I know," Kourin stopped her, as her free hand placed itself below the chin of the older girl, so she would look up. "I know, and I should have always known myself...Misaki. With you I feel at peace. I feel as though all of those former doubts, and past infatuations led me here. I wanted to keep you safe as well, and I didn't want Aichi to suffer alone protecting this world. I too had some things..someone I wished protect," She smiled at Misaki

"But in the end that wish caused you to suffer, for so long. I wanted to look into your eyes that bit longer when Kai first came to fight me, but I couldn't lose my resolve. I couldn't still forget that look you gave me. Misaki. I'm sorry I had caused this pain," the idol confessed, holding the older girl's two hands up and against her chest. Knowing now she held her attention. "You've changed so much for me Misaki, your feelings broke through they moved me. I've never had someone like you in my life, You believed in me all this time. And I can't describe how I feel in one word...Misaki," Kourin's soft green eyes were clouded and gleaming as tears welled up behind them.

Misaki gave Kourin's hands a soft, tight squeeze. She held the blonde close to her for that moment, her own eyes still flowing with soft warmer tears. "Kourin..." she cried out, holding those hands tightly. "It's always been you," Slowly and surely the purple haired beauty leaned up to whisper into the blonde's ear. "I have to be here for another half hour before Shin-chan comes by and can take over watching the place. But please I need to talk with you, as soon as I'm done."

Kourin flushed feeling Misaki's tender lips upon her earlobe, which now felt entirely heated and sensitive. She held a hand over her ear as she noticed Misaki slip away behind the counter. She had a calming aura to her as she asked all so simply. As if they had simply been talking for so long, "Do you want anything water, tea, coffee, while you're waiting?" Misaki's smile was so gentle as her eyes grazed back to Kourin.

Kourin blinked at how casual they had become, Misaki certainly held up the image of a professional store owner even now. "I'll have water thank you," Kourin smiled as she sat down at one of the closest tables to Misaki.

Before the girl had turned upon her heel, Misaki looked back. Walking up close flushed against Kourin as she said so softly, "Welcome home."

* * *

Aichi sat upon that small desk in front of him, the Card fight Club's ending room. He noticed the redhead in particular towards seemingly entering through the door of the club room. Most likely feeling it was abandoned, after hours, that and the fact he had a shorter, burgundy haired boy rather close to him...

Aichi could laughed having known about those two members in particular, from starting their fight over being vice-captain, to their nicknames of "Granny Glasses" and "wanna be delinquent" to this moment right now.

They were caught in a rather awkward position, Naoki holding out the shorter boy's glasses up and out of his reach, making comments about how he was cuter without them, and making up more excuses as he went. Shingo retorted with various comments, flushing slightly as he realized he was falling into the red-head's trap, slowly and surely. Their faces seemed to move closer and their lips met. Naoki closing the gap with his usual head-strong and outspoken feelings.

It seemed it took him this long to realize. The kiss ended quickly, although the two seemed to look into each other a gentle smile upon their face before stepping apart. "Thank you, for protecting the cardfight club room, while we were gone."

The smaller boy could feel Naoki's breath ghosting upon his lips, causing him to back up a few steps before turning to the side. "Well it felt so important, like something so precious w-we all had together and you! You delinquent wannabe just had to be so hung up on the club room." He tried to play it off cool but was met by Naoki's unwavering feelings.

He noticed Shingo briefly touch his lips, feeling the contact from before, until he added some comment about Naoki's previous cardfight style, leading to their usual married couple squabbling.

Aichi smiled softly looking at the two. It seemed Shingo was caught more out of surprise as he flushed. "Sendou-san" he said, giving an apologetic bow before sticking his tongue out at Naoki and rushing out of the room.

Naoki extended his hand, in hopes to reach for his newly discovered feelings of happiness. Still maybe he was pressing his luck. He'd apologize later...and maybe they could have done something like that again.

Aichi chuckled as he motioned for Naoki to come near him at the desk towards the end of the room. Naoki hovered over him, looking at the empty stationary and pen idly sitting within Aichi's hand.

"You're still working on that letter?" Naoki asked, smiling as he watched over the boy's shoulders.

Aichi nodded, "Yeah I wanted to say goodbye in it with so many people graduating. Misaki-sempai, Kourin-san, Ren-san, Miwa-san, Kai-kun..." Aichi paused for that bit saying his lovers name, and having a warm smile. "They'll all be graduating and deciding their own paths. Their futures."

"I want to convey a letter that really shows how I feel, towards, Kai-kun...and my precious friends. Everyone and everything we've been too. And our bonds that will connect us through to the future." Aichi hummed, seeming to find himself falling into old memories.

"Especially Kai-san," Naoki emphasized his earlier words with a wink, nudging the boy at the side who flushed a bit, giving a small nod. Aichi remained rather passive, his eyes seeming to be caught up.

"H-hey don't be upset, If there's one thing I know about Kai it's well, he loves you a lot. There wasn't a minute that went by looking for you he wouldn't mention your name...no matter what future he goes with you are a part of it," Naoki comforted, an arm around the blue haired boy's shoulder, who smiled sheepishly.

"So um," Naoki started to scratch at the side of his cheek. "Did you know before about Shingo and I?" he was particularly nervous, which caused Aichi to relax from Naoki's earlier teasing. It was rare to see Naoki Ishida in such a state.

Aichi answered warmly, "Once you've found that one...It really seems that things you wouldn't notice before seem obvious. You and Shingo-san. Misaki-san and Kourin-san. That all seemed obvious to me, and the fact everyone in this club has found happiness, and hope through these bonds. I couldn't be happier," Aichi confessed, with an almost angelic glow around him. He would never leave behind any of those precious bonds, even to protect his loved ones, Aichi vowed he'd find a way to work through everything with those precious to him.

* * *

The cherry Blossoms bloomed, falling down so softly and slowly. As both Naoki and Aichi walked side by side. Discussing their own futures.

"So I'm pretty sure we'll be getting new members for our club next semester, and I'm excited!" Naoki pumped his fist into the air with enthusiasm as the image of the new card fight club came to mind. All those memories would forever stay within that room. "I think it should be fine" Naoki scratched the back of his neck. "Although it's going to feel lonely without you, boss lady and Kourin there,"

"I know I'm planning on going to a high school closer to Kai's University...and I hope he'll be okay with this decision too, but I feel now I just need to be close to him" Aichi looked up at the red head, shaking his head. "We're never truly going to be gone, even if our paths go towards a different future, I'm sure we'll all come back to see each other again...And besides..." Aichi paused with a mischievous smile. "You'll have Shingo-san as well to keep you company."

Naoki paused for that brief moment, before laughing awkwardly. "Heh-I...well, I can't lie I'm happy about that. And I'll be President of the club!" He cheered though there was a longing in his eyes.

Aichi saw to that, "It will be alright," he grinned, "Plus you'll have Shingo-san as your VP, you'll not only spent more time together you'll help each other form more bonds within the club," He added.

Naoki flushed a light shade of pink, before laughing and nudging the boy in the side. "Aww, I miss the days when I could just say these kind of things about you and Kai. Aw, man have the tables have turned."

Aichi smiled softly, "But you're happy right?" he suddenly asked. It caused the red head to blink before nodding. "Yeah, the memories I had and well will currently have in that club are irreplaceable and the bonds i've formed."

"That's good then," Aichi stated walking slowly throughout the cherry blossom path, laughing and talking to Naoki before he felt his heart speed up. "Kai-kun," were the two most precious words to slip through his lips. The breeze fell between Aichi and Kai, as they stepped closer to one another. Naoki felt himself falling into the background, but he figured he could help, gently giving Aichi a push towards Kai. As if the gravity between the two soul mates wasn't inevitable as is.

"Aichi..." Kai's lips tenderly spoke his name. The two had become locked within a world of their own until-

"Hey, Kai-san!" Naoki called out, causing the slightly off guard brunette to turn over. "It's been a while since I've seen you around here, have you been decidin' on your future as well?"

Kai nodded, smiling down upon the blue haired boy, who flushed instantly from the contact. Naoki wouldn't let this one go from Aichi, as he winked at the boy, again pushing him closer to Kai, all so accidentally. "I see that, well I guess I'll be leaving you two alone...to...talk~" he teased, quickly slipping past Kai. Aichi opened his mouth to comment before feeling completely enraptured in the soft pink world that surrounded just the two of them.

"Kai-kun," Aichi stared at the lover before him, who closed the very limited gap between them to start with. The bluenette knew he'd never be able to control the heart racing sensation inside of him now, or the blood that would flow straight to his cheeks. Which currently were now being stroked and caressed from the brunettes gentle touch. "Aichi..." he smiled, as the world closed in on them, it seemed as though everything could and should stop at this moment. Kai held Aichi tenderly against him, until they slowly looked into each other, their lips meeting briefly, delicately and needy.

"My future is always right here, with you." Kai confessed as he gently knelt his forehead down against Aichi, as he pressed their bodies together, fitting so perfectly, connected like a puzzle piece. "No matter, what the circumstances Aichi, I'll be with you. You are my eternal mate, there isn't a force upon heaven and hell, earth and cray that would tear me apart from you again," Aichi felt two cool droplets falling upon the top of his head, as Kai pulled him in closer to his chest, blocking Aichi's vision of him.

"Kai-kun?" he called with concern, taking a small peak to notice the brunette so vulnerable before him. Kai was...crying? He noticed the brunette hold him closer, and tighter as he whispered, "Aichi..." over and over again, so needy, desperately as if it could make the impossible distance between them closer and closer. Aichi managed to look up at Kai, to see fresh tears brimming from his eyes.

"I love you so much, Sendou Aichi," Kai confessed those words he would be saying for his lifetime, as he held Aichi against him. The blunette blushed hearing Kai's passionate and strong heart beat, and so close like this, he could breath in Kai's scent. "I love you too," Aichi said so tenderly and softly as he found himself needing to release, for tears to release themselves as he saw his lover in such a state. But now, he was filled with so much hope and desire to hear out his lover, all he wanted to do was hold him through those very tears.

"Aichi..." Kai breathed out the boy's name, for the countless time. He embraced Aichi towards him, with a finger under the boy's chin. Aichi could feel him shaking, as he looked right into him, smiling. A smile he held only for Aichi all these years. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I-Aichi will you, live with me? I want-need you by my side now more then ever and living a life apart from you was possibly the worst feeling, As if I was in my personal hell but-" Kai caught his breath, "Even if it's selfish I want to be there every morning, to hold you every night so Aichi?" He stopped seeing as the younger boy too had broken into warm tears that stained the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Yes..."

"Aichi?"

"Yes, Kai yes!" Aichi leaned up wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, hardly noticing the small envelope about to fall from his side pocket. He couldn't care right now. "I want nothing more then to be with you, for the rest of my life..." Aichi smiled as their lips finally met once again, caressing each other in a feeling that was purely indescribable. They both cried into their kiss feeling their bodies merge into one, as Kai held Aichi tightly to him, deepening their kiss. There was no greater feeling in this world, then this.

* * *

Across the way, from where Aichi and Kai had softly embraced, there was that small grassy field. Below one of the trees on campus, Misaki Tokura and Kourin Tatsunagi sat side by side. Unable to really look each other in the eyes. Their hearts were racing and pounding against their chests. The blonde outstretched her arm, as she felt soft fingers making their way to cover her own. "Misaki?" the blonde asked, seeing as the older girl turned towards her.

Their eyes had finally met again. "Kourin," her voice held anything but pure confidence as those soft bangs covered her eyes as she confessed. "There's so many things I need to tell you" she now simply held onto the blonde's hand.

"Misaki..."Kourin smoothly breathed out, holding Misaki's gaze within her own. Their eyes met and it felt like a passionate fire was glowing behind those tender green eyes. "You can tell me anything,"

"Kourin..."She started, Misaki wasn't sure about what this would lead to. Her newly brought friendship coming back to her, the girl who made her world. She could change everything with these words, and although there was that hope she was scared. Misaki closed her eyes shut, as the image of her friend came before her.

_"Don't think too much on it," Kai had told her with that same sympathetic smile. "Just like in Vanguard you can never know how things will end. You simply need to make your way through. It's how I know I'll find Aichi, and you'll bring Kourin-san home to you as well."_

Misaki shook her head, her friend's words rung true. She couldn't keep holding back, not like this before Kourin. Her future was not yet decided, they had this chance to be happier, and closer together and so the words started to form from her lips. "Kourin I-"

"I love you," the blonde interrupted as her eyes seemed to glisten as the wind swept through her hair, she was truly at peace. "I'm sorry I've taken so long Misaki, you've always been the one who's been by my side from the start. My dearest 'Mate' I suppose you would say," Kourin added with a small laugh, "It took far too long for me to realize, even now Misaki...You move me, like no one else. You held onto that ribbon, you remembered me...when I swear I had been forgotten by this world."

"Kourin?" Misaki felt herself swallowing her previous words. She hadn't been expecting that! Kourin too, to have felt so much for her, to have seen her, and noticed. The sun gleaming over the blonde's features, as her hair seemed to glow in such a soft color. She seemed so angelic now, her eyes so tenderly focused towards Misaki, as she smiled at her. Misaki was sure Kourin had to have been an angel at least in a previous life. She couldn't have been more perfect. "S-sorry-" she waved her hands before her defensively. "I just...I guess the way you said my name before," the blonde turned a bit pink, turning away from Misaki. "I couldn't hold back anymore from saying that."

Misaki had turned a bright shade of red, as she felt her and Kourin's hands interlocked. Kourin held their hands close and tightly against her chest. The purple haired girl swore this had to be some kind of dream. "Kourin," she started so softly squeezing her interlaced hands with the blonde idol. "You make me so happy..." she confessed, letting one of Kourin's hands go as she brushed through the stray blonde bangs that had brushed before the girl's eyes. "There isn't anywhere I'd want to be but here...the thought of losing that memory, of forgetting you was so terrifying. Kourin-" she paused, looking down upon that black ribbon, then back to the previous owner. This was all part of her reality? Truly she couldn't have been more blessed. "I-I," her heart was racing, she swallowed, feeling so short of breath. "I love you too," Misaki cried out, feeling her eyes cloud with the familiar sensation when she first saw Kourin. It was overwhelming to say the least.

This moment felt so...right...as if it had happened millions of times before in the past. Misaki's eyes glistened as they looked towards the girl she loved for so long. "I love you," she said leaning closer to the idol, impossibly close but she couldn't fight this any longer. "I love you," Misaki breathed again closing her eyes as they were inches apart. She could feel Kourin's breathing on her. She was blushing like mad but it all didn't matter, this was perfection. "I love you, Kourin" she leaned in close, burying her head within the blonde's breasts, causing her to jerk back in shock, until she finally settled in.

"I love you Kourin Tatsunagi, even when I thought I would have lost hope, when I thought maybe you truly did want to be alone. I couldn't let go from the moment you joined our card fight club. I was purely captivated by you. No matter the trials, the pain from judgement, or the aching heartache seeing those memories of us slowly slip away before me. I had hope..." Misaki cried out now both of their hands released, she reached her arms around Kourin. Misaki's arms held the younger girl around her shoulders. "Kourin, you were always my hope. That bond, all I felt I had was your ribbon, and I knew one day it would lead back together. Our bond it couldn't have been broken...and hearing you say these things too feels like a dream. You're all I've ever needed, all this time. My love...My hope" Misaki smiled through her tears as her face was stained that light pink color. Their eyes met, and in that one gentle moment, guided by the breeze between them, they connected.

Which girl initiated it was hard to tell. Perhaps it was at the same time, they made this contact, it was electrifying, spiritual, emotional and everything to them. Kourin wrapped her arms around Misaki's back, as her lips melted against Misaki's. She captured them, as their lips caressed, and moved against each other in perfect synchronicity. _It was you all along. _Kourin internally confirmed with this contact, she had never felt like this before. She felt so alive, so needed and so real._  
_

Misaki held a hand behind Kourin's neck pulling her in closer, her lip brushing and licking the blonde's bottom lip. It caused the idol to groan, a bit louder then she predicted as he cheeks felt on fire, her mouth opened and she allowed for Misaki to deepen their kiss. She needed this all along. Misaki had cried into their kiss, although the tears slowly faded, as she felt Kourin kissing her back with even more passion.

Their tongues simply danced together within Kourin's mouth, as Misaki explored every inch of the caverns within Kourin's mouth. She felt herself in bliss feeling Kourin moan against her as she'd make contact with ticklish and sensitive parts inside her mouth. Kourin would only return the favor, leaning her body over Misaki's as the two collapsed, completely falling into each other.

As they broke apart, they looked into each others eyes. Misaki and Kourin's eyes were holding so much emotion and, that sense of belonging. They were home. "You always held onto that," Kourin smiled, as Misaki sat up enough, before slowly unwrapping the black ribbon from her wrist.

"I believe this does belong to you," Misaki whispered against Kourin's ear with a smile, feeling the idol flush against her. The blonde shook her head, looking down bashfully.

"No."

"No..."

"I want you to keep it, it suits you..." Kourin admitted, turning her head to the side, as she slowly started to sit up. She left her earlier place, walking up a few paces before positioning herself to sit behind Misaki, her fingers curling into her love's short hair. She held tightly to that ribbon, "It represents the bond between us, and I'd like for you to have this part of me wherever you go." Kourin entangled her fingers throughout Misaki's hair, feeling for the longer bangs before her face. "Although you'll always have." Kourin promised as her fingers laced themselves behind Misaki's bangs holding a section of Misaki's hair separate as she slowly wrapped the soft black ribbon around it. "Kourin..." Misaki said softly as the ribbon was being tied securely into place with a small bow tied toward the side of the ribbon. Kourin turned to her with a smile, as their foreheads leaned upon each other. "Misaki, you now have every part of me."

* * *

"Hey ah, Kai-kun!," Aichi stopped, feeling the brunette quickly release his soft hold against him, green eyes in deep concern.

"Aichi?" Kai asked, as the boy stood rather bashfully looking back at Kai, a small blue envelope had fallen to the ground. Kai cocked his eyebrow in a bit of confusion.

The brunette knelt down to pick up the precious fallen letter. His fingers gripping tightly as the unsealed envelope revealed a small white piece of paper, with Aichi's small handwriting upon it. "What's this?" Kai asked holding it in front of the boy.

"Ah, well Kai-kun,I-you see, you can read it. It's the letter I've been working on for graduation," Aichi smiled, hugging Kai close to him. "You can read it..."

Kai glanced upon the small letter Aichi returned to his hand's hugging the boy close to him. From upon the grassy hill he noticed, more of their friend's/mates approaching. Misaki hand in hand with Kourin, not to say Kai was the least bit surprised at the outcome. It only seemed natural just as Naoki and Shingo seemed to arrive coming from behind one of the larger cherry blossom trees.

Kamui, Miwa too their presence could not have been far behind. Kai's eyes glossed over the words upon the letter his lover wrote so dearly.

_Minna,_

_It's been an incredible journey these past years. Ever since that fated day at Card Capitol. The day where I was to meet, Kai once again and be reunited my life changed. Through my avatar Blaster Blade, to the entire game of Vanguard, I've found my purpose and sense of self. Before those days it felt like the world was closing in on me, and I just wanted to run away. Misaki, you were always like an older sister to me and an inspiration in fighting, your belief in yourself and memory had always amazed me. It was at your cardshop I met so many precious friends. I thank you and wish the best for you and Kourin-san. Miwa-kun you were always there knowing very well about Kai, and slowly bringing us together. You're positive and cheerful attitude showed me a new meaning to the game as well. I enjoyed playing with you and had a lot of fun. Naoki, Ishida...you two truly made the card fight club one of the greatest experiences in my life, I'm sad to be transferring from the school myself but those memories will always remain. And I have faith in the club. And lastly Kai-kun you've changed every part of my life, I can now feel complete. You are the hope and love in my life. There is nothing I can't do beside you. I hope to spend my future with you. And everyone i've made so many irreplaceable bonds. _

_Thank you,_

_I hope in our future and separate paths in life we all can find that happiness within ourselves and each other. I wish for everyone...To Find Hope._

_-Sendou Aichi_

~EL FIN~


End file.
